HEROE
by TanInu
Summary: Cáp. 06: Locuras, Verdades y Consecuencias...No, no existía el ser que de verdad había alcanzado o aunque sea rozado la tan añorada perfección. Jamás nacería. Y podía apostar como que se llamaba InuYasha Taisho, a que nunca, existiría criatura así.
1. Siglo XXI

**¡Terminarán hartándose de mí****, por que ya estoy de vuelta!...Bueno, esta es mi más reciente creación, de la cual estoy profundamente orgullosa. Me parece hasta ahora mi mejor trabajo. Y espero que sea de su agrado. Y para los que ya han entrado a mi perfil a ver las buenas nuevas, es la primera historia de cinco que será publicada. Muchas horas libres en vacaciones, dos cuadernos en blanco y una mente inspirada. ¿Qué querían que hiciera¿Ponerme a hacer circulitos en doscientas hojas? Así que, hice la introducción de cada uno de ellos, acabándome dos lápices y la goma de cada uno de ellos.**

**Ya sé¿Por qué demonios no lo escribió en la computadora y los publicó antes? Sencillo, no tuve computadora durante casi dos semanas. Y mi mente estaba bastante cooperativa. Bien, ya todo aclarado. Les dejo con la historia, de la cual espero algunos reviews…**

**HEROE**

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**------ (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer: InuYasha y Cía no me pertenecen. Sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan a los lectores y a mí al escribirlas y sacar mis ideas a la luz. (Aunque ciertamente, quisiera robarme a cierto hanyou para uso personal ;3)**_

**Prólogo**

_Ironías de la vida era el saber que su destino era el proteger y defender a esos seres que tanto daño le han causado. __"Humanos". Criaturas misteriosas y de aún más extraños comportamientos; vivos ejemplos eran sus guerras y discusiones sin sentido. ¿Qué clase de especie era capaz de eliminarse la una a la otra, sin razón alguna? Matar, asesinar, torturar e incluso exterminar. A pesar de todos los años que llevaba conociendo sus distintas caras, ninguna ha sido lo suficientemente convincente como para saber que son alguien a quien de verdad vale la pena salvar. Juzgan la apariencia dejando a un lado la pureza interior. Discriminando a los que son distintos a esa palabra con lo que ellos mismos se describen: perfección. _

_¿Cuándo será el día, en el que un humano se incline por otros? No por lástima, ni por misericordia. Sino que simplemente, sea algo natural. Algo que brote de su interior. Sí, existen muchos que protegen a los más necesitados, a los heridos en sus batallas pero a final de cuentas, terminan siendo asesinados. ¡Y por uno de su misma especie! _

_No, no existía ese ser que de verdad había alcanzado o por lo menos rozado la tan añorada perfección. Ese tipo de humano simplemente no ha nacido en la faz de la Tierra, ni en este siglo, ni en ningún otro.__ Y apostaría como que se llamaba InuYasha Taisho, a que jamás, iba a nacer criatura así._

_-_

**Cáp. 01: Siglo XXI**

Grandes monstruos de metal se elevaban, iluminados por miles de luces de distintos colores, dándole vida a esos enormes rascacielos; metros más abajo, unos vehículos se movían con singular simetría, haciendo total contraste con esas criaturas de gran inteligencia, que andaban con paso presuroso por ese gran cruce. Algunos silbatazos, pitidos de los autos, voces de personas, esos anuncios espectaculares donde las imágenes se movían. Una televisión gigante. Esos eran los sonidos que escuchaba cada noche. Y de vez en cuando, algún accidente sucedía, provocando gritos desesperados, chirridos de los neumáticos y el potente golpe. Pero precisamente ese era su trabajo. Evitar las muertes. Y como lo odiaba. ¿Qué se pensaban¿Qué iba a estar en todos los lugares? Pero no tenía opción, su destino fue dictado desde el momento en el que nació y no ha sido capaz de modificarlo.

Se detiene en uno de los imponentes rascacielos, observando la ciudad con sumo detenimiento, sus ojos resplandecen ante los pequeños ases de luz que escapan, pero su cuerpo sigue sumido en la oscuridad. Agudiza su vista al ver un rápido movimiento en la avenida. Alguien corre por quien sabe qué razón. Una chica.

Y así empezaban sus problemas de media noche…

De un salto llegó al montículo de una antena, siguiendo con la mirada a esa joven que corría descabelladamente por la calle, empujando a muchos hombres y mujeres que caminaban cansadamente. Salió del cruce, adentrándose en las pobladas calles de la ciudad. Frunció el ceño. Algo iba a pasar. Nunca se equivocaba. Y como si fuera un espectro se perdió entre la neblina nocturna que recubría el astro lunar.

¡Maldita mujer, como corría! Y para colmo esos lugares no eran muy familiares para él. A pesar de conocer la metrópoli como la palma de su mano, esas calles le eran indiferentes. Aunque, algunas cosas sí las reconocía, como vagos recuerdos resguardados en un rincón de su mente. Una luz lo saca de sus pensamientos. Un auto. La chica no se ha dado cuenta. Está demasiado lejos, no va a llegar. No…no…no…¡Mierda!

Sus ojos se desorbitan y se detiene de golpe, mirando como la chica sigue corriendo como si nada hubiera pasado y el auto ha seguido con su camino. ¡Pero qué suerte ha tenido esa pequeña mocosa! Maldice internamente, mientras mira como se detiene para recobrar el aliento, antes de empezar a subir una inmensa escalinata.

_Un templo…_

Se cruza de brazos, antes de suspirar y darse la vuelta. Al parecer ya está sana y salva. Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué la había seguido durante todo el trayecto, si esa chica tenía bastante suerte. Se prepara para saltar, cuando un grito llega a sus sensibles orejas, obligándolo a voltear y saltar con agilidad hacia la casa que se encuentra al final de las escaleras. En uno de los puntos más altos de la ciudad.

_-¡No, papá, no, perdón!_—se escucha gritar con desesperación y a la vez sollozando de angustia. Se detiene en la copa del único árbol que adorna el jardín e intenta descifrar lo que sucede tras esas paredes--_¡No, basta, detente!-_

Algo dentro de él comienza a palpitar. Odiaba cuando los humanos actuaban de manera agresiva por razones estúpidas. Y mucho más cuando dañaban a personas inocentes. Un golpe en seco se escucha dentro de la casa, trayéndolo a realidad nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasó…?—murmuró para sí mismo, parpadeando un par de veces y agudizando su oído. En el piso de arriba, una luz se enciende llamando la atención del joven.

Un lastimero sollozo llegó a sus oídos. Un llanto femenino. Algo había pasado. De un salto se posó en el techo del primer piso, y con sumo cuidado miró por la ventana, a pesar de que las cortinas le cubrían la mitad de la vista. Unas largas piernas sobre la cama. Eso fue lo primero que vio. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Se movió un poco para poder ver a la joven.

Sí, lloraba aferrada a su almohada. Su rostro era imposible admirar, pero su cuerpo sí; era delgada, con curvas, una hermosa melena azabache y piel muy blanca. Vio como se giraba, quedando frente a él, literalmente. Dioses, era muy bella, pero su verdadera belleza no podía ser admirada por esas lágrimas salinas que corrían por sus mejillas. Sus ojos rojos. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había pasado? Bajó un poco la mirada, encontrándose con cuatro marcas en el cuello de la chica y una mejilla muy roja. La marca de una mano al intentar asfixiar a alguien y la de una cachetada. La ira le recorrió por completo.

-Mamá…--murmuró la chica abrazando la almohada con fuerza--¿Por qué, por qué…?—agregó antes de volver a enterrar su cabeza en las sábanas.

Apretó sus puños, odiaba ver el sufrimiento ajeno y ciertamente tenía cierta debilidad por el dolor de las mujeres. Era como si estrujaran su corazón. Y su corazón era una dura piedra. Se movió con cuidado, separándose de la ventana para así partir. No podía estar toda la noche cuidando el bienestar de una sola persona. Toda una ciudad era su territorio y muchas cosas sucedían durante la noche. Sí, sólo era su territorio durante la noche…

-

_**Lunes 01 de Septiembre del 2006**_

_**(Por la mañana)**_

Todo se movía de una manera organizada pero a la vez fuera de lo control. Primer día del mes, entrada a clases de todos los niños, y jóvenes. Los adultos estaban en sus vehículos, conduciéndose a ellos y a sus descendientes hacia sus respectivos lugares. Un auto negro se mueve entre todos los demás vehículos, donde el conductor habla por el celular, sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que su hijo intenta decir casi a gritos.

-¡Padre!—vuelve a gritar, ya hastiado de que lo ignore por completo.

-InuYasha has el favor de callarte—pidió alejando un poco el celular de su boca—Sí, Totosai, lo de la baja de la bolsa…--seguía ignorando por completo todas las señas que su hijo hacía, sin contar las maldiciones.

Se dejó caer contra el asiento, y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla. Primer día de clases en la Universidad y su padre había decidido llevarlo, pues su auto aún no estaba listo. O eso fue lo que le dijeron en la agencia. Se acercó a su mochila, sacando su carpeta y revisando sus clases. Un sonido le sacó de su revisión, para ponerlo a buscar su propio celular en su bolsa frontal de sus jeans.

-¿Hola?—preguntó contestando sin fijarse si quiera en el número--¿Eh¿Usted quién eso¿Cómo consiguió el número?—preguntaba desconcertado por la voz de ese desconocido--¡Quién demonios se cree maldito idiota!—exclamó antes de colgar. Era la cuarta vez que alguien le hablaba a su celular para insultarlo gracias a las estupideces de su hermano mayor.

-Bien, llegamos—dijo su padre dejando su celular a un lado—Cuando salgas, ve a la agencia a recoger el auto¿bien?—preguntó antes de volver a coger el aparato. Una nueva llamada.

-Sí, padre, adiós—decía saliendo, sin siquiera prestar atención en el hombre. Él tampoco lo hacía con él.

Miró el imponente edificio, varios jóvenes caminaban a velocidad, entrando en el lugar. Suspiró, sujetando su portafolio con su montón de carpetas y papeles. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que sería abogado o médico, e inclusive organizador de empresas, pero no. Él iba a ser un ingeniero en robótica. Y en sus tiempos libres se dedicaría a la cocina. No precisamente a cocinar, sino todo lo relacionado con los alimentos. Incluidas las bebidas. No por nada había llenado su _bar_ con varias anotaciones de mezclas de distintos tipos de bebidas. Ya más seguro, sujetó su portafolio y se encaminó, rogando encontrarse con algún amigo, conocido o algo parecido. Miró a su alrededor. Todos se veían tan serios. Aunque claro que existían sus excepciones. Subió por la pequeña escalinata, entrando en el edifico, encontrándose con varias estatuas, puertas y por obviedad, una inmensa cantidad de alumnos. De su bolsillo sacó una anotación arrugada y comenzó a buscar la puerta.

-¿Nuevo, cierto?—preguntó una voz tras él.

-¿Eh?—volteó, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules, mirándole con mucha familiaridad--¡Miroku, maldito cretino!—exclamó dándole un caluroso abrazo. Hacía meses que no veía a su amigo--¡Tú también eres nuevo!-

-Sí, pero Yo ya conozco las instalaciones—respondió sonriendo triunfal, haciendo énfasis en la palabra que hablaba de su persona.

-Bueno, señor sabelotodo, dígame para donde está el salón 201 de robótica—preguntó suspirando, guardando nuevamente el papel en su bolsillo.

-Al fondo, el pasillo de la derecha, la octava puerta—respondió—Al lado del mío.

-Mmm… ¿Físico Matemático?—preguntó muy seguro de su respuesta—Bien por ti, maldito genio.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, tonto—respondió acompañándolo a su salón.

Nadie les ponía mucha atención. Eran un par de jóvenes comunes para cualquiera. Eso era lo que aparentaban. Un secreto bien guardado, que podría fácilmente poner en peligro la vida de uno de ellos, llevándose consigo muchos años de total silencio. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta abierta, y el joven de la cabellera negra echó un vistazo dentro. No había casi nadie, posiblemente todos estarían paseándose por los pasillos. Entró, dejando sus cosas en una banca y salir junto a su amigo.

-Te cortaste el cabello—añadió mirando la pequeña coleta.

-Y eso es lo que tú deberías hacer—respondió su amigo al ver el largo cabello del joven; bien cuidado, sujeto al igual que el suyo en una coleta baja. No habían cambiado mucho en esos años. Pero sí las personas que les rodeaban.

-¿Qué pasó con Ayumi?—preguntó el chico mirando a su amigo de azulados ojos.

-Tú que crees, hace más de tres semanas que cortamos por la paz—respondió suspirando—Era muy gritona, exagerada y chillona—añadió burlándose de la pobre chica.

-Khe, hace exactamente cuatro semanas decías que ella sería la madre de tus hijos—añadió mirando de reojo al joven—Cómo cambian las cosas ¿verdad?-

-Sí…--respondió ignorando por completo el primer comentario.

Un sonido de campana resonó por todo el edificio, provocando que todos se detuvieran y regresaban dentro del lugar, listos para iniciar su primer día de clases. Con un suspiro, se resignaron a esperar a que el primer receso llegara y pudiera salir a conocer más personas, mientras, era hora de comenzar a estudiar y cumplir su mayor anhelo.

Aunque, por otros lados de la ciudad, las cosas no eran tan sencillas…

_**10**__**:05 a.m. **_

-¡Muchacha irresponsable, llegarás tarde a tu maldito trabajo!--gritaba un hombre notablemente molesto. Fúrico--¡Muévete!—gritó nuevamente, justo antes de ver a una chica bajar por las escaleras a toda prisa.

-¡Ya voy!—exclamó tomando una rebanada de pan, tomar su bolsa de mano y salir corriendo sin siquiera despedirse de ese hombre que miraba de manera colérica como su hija se perdía de su mirada. Maldijo algunas cosas in entendibles y subió las escaleras, escuchando los ronquidos de su hijo menos. ¿Por qué demonios los niños entraban después que los jóvenes a las escuelas? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué la escuela de su hijo iniciaba las clases después que las otras instituciones? Se metió en su cuarto para sacar unos cuantos libros, bolígrafos, su lap top y sus lentes, para seguir revisando el estado de cuenta de la familia.

-Maldición, nos estamos quedando sin dinero y el empleo de esa niña no da abasto para todo…--murmuraba apretando el bolígrafo—Necesito pensar en algo.

_**10:15 a.m.**_

-¡Perdón!—exclamó haciendo una nueva reverencia ante ese robusto hombre, que la miraba con reproche y sus brazos cruzados.

-Jovencita¿qué acaso no sabe el horario?—preguntaba el hombre—Lamento decirle que por ser su tercer retraso, tendré que despedirla.

-¡No, por favor mi padre…!—chillaba la joven imaginándose lo que pasaría si su progenitor se enteraba—Por favor, no…

-Lo siento mucho—finalizó dándose la vuelta y entrando en su pequeña oficina. Dejando a una chica llorando el silencio. Era la cuarta vez que la despedían y cada día la reprimenda era peor. Dioses¿por qué a ella¿Qué acaso ella debía de sufrir todos los males de su familia¿Por qué…? Sale del lugar, derramando finas lágrimas. No tiene a donde ir, o por lo menos hasta que cayera la tarde. Se encamino hacia el parque, que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, muy cerca de las secundarias, preparatorias, universidades entre otras organizaciones.

Compraría una cefé late para pasar las horas e intentar calmarse…

_**12:00 p.m. **_

-Y… ¿Cómo estuvo?—preguntó el chico recargado en la pared, mirando su amigo salir del salón, junto a muchos jóvenes más.

-Bien¿por qué la pregunta?—preguntó sorprendido, si él era el que mejor sabía su fascinación por la robótica.

-Por qué es común que muchos se arrepienten cuando empiezan a ver de que se trata la carrera—responde tranquilamente, enderezándose para caminar hacia la salida. Ahora sí estaba lleno, aunque posiblemente en menos de diez minutos todos ya estarían dispersos. Una hora de descanso era suficiente como para ir a desayunar con mucha tranquilidad y sin presiones. Se acerca a una máquina de refresco, dispuesto a tomar una refrescante bebida.

-Oh, InuYasha, por Dios, mejor hay que ir a desayunar ¿no?—preguntó el joven mirando como su amigo se agachaba para tomar el refresco.

-Sí¿y en qué?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Demonios, debes de estar ciego!—exclamó llevándose la mano a la cabeza--¿Acaso no ves la enorme cantidad de taxis que están allí estacionados?—preguntó moviendo su cabeza hacia un grupo de vehículos—Yo pago el viaje, tú el desayuno—finalizó caminando hacia uno de ellos, dejando a un chico con los ojos abiertos ante el asombro y lo único que pudo exclamar fue…

-¡Oye, eso es injusto!-

_**12:30 p.m.**_

-Oh, estos panecillos son la gloria…--murmuraba Miroku llevándose un nuevo panecillo de vainilla con mermelada a la boca—Dioses, como adoro este lugar.

-Sí, claro—añadió el chico tomando un poco de su capuchino, mientras él se la pasara comiendo pan y café, su cuenta no sería tan dura—Recuerda que tenemos que volver en quince minutos…

-Lo sé, deja de amargarme mi momento—dijo mirando la pequeña canasta--¡Chocolate con nuez!—chilló tomando su preciado tesoro y llevarlo a su boca. Fue buena la idea de su amigo el traerlo a su cafetería favorita. Y sólo por eso le debía una. No sólo por la comida, sino por las chicas que les atendían. ¡Benditas sean las minifaldas!

_**12:40 p.m.**_

-Como comes…--murmuraba el chico recordando todo lo que pagó. ¡Y que sólo comió pan y café! Era la última vez que pagaba la comida de ambos, sobretodo de ese tonto sin fondo. Miró por la ventanilla, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la universidad. Un gran espacio verde apareció frente a él. Le gustaban los parques, le daban mucha más vida a las sobre pobladas metrópolis. Y entonces la vio…

Una joven sentada en una banca, mirando con suma tristeza su vaso con café. Abrió levemente los labios y soltó un quejido al sentir y ver como el auto giraba, provocando que la perdiera de su vista. Diantres¿por qué la veía de nuevo? Era muy, pero muy improbable encontrar dos veces a la misma persona en una ciudad tan grande y en un lapso de tiempo tan corto. Tal vez era el destino.

No, el destino nunca jugaría a su favor. Nunca. Éste ya había sido escrito desde hace mucho tiempo y ya no podía ser alterado por nadie.Absolutamente nadie.

_O tal vez sí existían quien pudiera cambiarlo…_

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

**Oh, que feliz me siento con este primer capítulo.**** Creo que hasta ahora podría llegar a vencer cualquiera de mis otras historias. No sé, son presentimientos que a veces tengo. Pero primero, necesito ver cual es su aceptación en el foro y es ahí donde ustedes entran.**

**Bien, díganme sus comentarios, quejas, dudas¡todo! Críticas son aceptadas con gusto. Que para eso pongo los fics, para mejorar uno a uno. Bien, me despido, no sin antes agradecer a todos los que se pasan/pasaron/pasarán por esta historia, utilizando algunos valiosos minutos de su tiempo.**

**_Gracias…_**

**Atte: TanInu**


	2. Lo Que El Destino ¿Dictó?

**¡Gracias! Dios, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho con todos esos reviews. Los abrazaría pero están bastante lejos. Me he tardado menos en continuar; a pesar de que en la fila de continuaciones, ésta se encontraba en el último lugar. Je, pero, aquí la tienen. Me demoré al escribirla, puesto que escribía un párrafo, no me gustaba y lo borraba y así durante una semana. Con el título sucedió lo mismo. Pero creo con el último resultado, estoy lo suficientemente feliz.**

**Me despido momentáneamente. Nos veremos abajo con los agradecimientos de los que dejaron algo en el capítulo pasado.**

**-**

**HEROE**

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer: InuYasha y Cía no me pertenecen. Sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan a los lectores y a mí al escribirlas y sacar mis ideas a la luz. (Aunque ciertamente, quisiera robarme a cierto hanyou para uso personal ;3)**_

**Cáp. 0****2: Lo Que El Destino ¿Dictó?**

Los autos estaban detenidos, el tráfico era horrible. Un accidente automovilístico fue le causante de la detención del paso. Un frustrado taxista tocaba una y otra vez el claxon, gritaba algunos insultos y hacía señas con las manos, pero nada de eso obtenía resultados. El pasajero tenía una mano en la frente, pensando el porqué de su tan mala suerte. Hacía ya más de una hora que habían salido de la Universidad, y como le había prometido a su padre, iría a revisar los documentos del auto, y ver si ya se lo podía llevar. Agachó un poco la cabeza, mirando su reloj. Resignado sujetó su portafolio y buscó su cartera en su bolsa trasera.

-¿Cuánto es?—preguntó sujetando un billete.

-Veinte—decía dejando su faena para mirar al chico y tomar el dinero—Gracias.

Ni siquiera contestó, abrió la puerta y caminó entre los autos, dirigiéndose hacia la acera más cercana. Y comenzó a andar, empujando sin querer a algunos observadores del accidente. Negó con la cabeza, mientras que seguía con su camino. Científicamente estaba comprobado que a los seres humanos disfrutaban el ver accidentes. Poseían cierta cosa que les obligaba a ver y no quitar la mirada hasta que finalizaran. De reojo echó un vistazo, con eso le bastó. Estaban sacando el cuerpo sin vida de un niño. Apretó con fuerza su portafolio mientras seguía con su camino hacia la agencia automovilística.

**_5:45 p.m._**

-Bueno, joven Taisho…-decía el hombre revisando unos papeles—firme aquí y podrá llevarse el auto—decía señalando con su dedo índice el lugar específico para firmar.

-Oh, por fin—decía tomando la pluma y firmando.

-Gracias—decía la recibir los documentos, para después sujetarlos y llevarlos a una oficina. Lo perdió de vista por unos segundos, antes de verlo salir por otra puerta y dirigirse hacia otra mucho más atrás.

-Por favor, espere en la entrada, en un momento le entregaran su auto—decía antes de desaparecer tras la puerta metálica. Se levanto con algo de pesar, los músculos de sus piernas resentían el haber corrido las últimas dos cuadras. Caminó mirando unos cuantos modelos nuevos, las personas que los observaban cerca de él y a la vez, analizando con sumo cuidado los rostros de los que afuera se encontraban. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron automáticamente, un viento frío con un aroma a smog le golpeó el rostro. Odiaba toda esa contaminación que ahora reinaba en los aires.

Una rampa se distinguía cerca de una barda. Con paso lento se acercó y se asomó, encontrándose con un portón de color plata, con algunos anuncios acerca de la compañía. Un pequeño pitido sonó, y las puertas se fueron abriendo con suma lentitud. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando en el fondo, apareció un hermoso convertible azul turquesa.

Un Peugeot 307 cc se detuvo frente a él, captando algunas miradas curiosas. El hombre que lo atendió antes bajó de él, con su ya común sonrisa. Se acercó y le entregó las llaves.

-Es todo suyo, si tiene algún problema, tráiganoslo—añadió haciéndose a un lado, permitiéndole acceder a su nuevo vehículo. El chico extasiado, entró. Todo era perfecto, aventó su portafolio al asiento trasero, antes de encenderlo, escuchando su motor por primera vez. Miró hacia arriba y sonrió. Con la mirada buscó el botón que volviera el auto convertible, cuando lo encontró, no dudo en apretarlo. La capucha metálica se fue desplazando y doblando. La cajuela se abrió, y ahí se guardó el techo. Se desabotonaron los primeros dos botones de su camisa y pisó el acelerador. El auto salió a toda velocidad de la agencia, entrando sin problemas al tráfico.

-Dios, espero no tener que verlo en menos de un mes, pidiendo que el seguro se encargue de los daños—decía en un suspiro, antes de girarse y entrar nuevamente a la agencia.

_**04: 10 a**__**.m.**_

El viento frío golpeaba su pálido rostro, sus cabellos se movían al compás de su cuerpo, a la vez que sus orbes doradas se cerraban levemente cuando saltaba una gran distancia, calculando el lugar exacto de la caída. Esa noche era sumamente oscura, la Luna estaba ausente gracias a esas nubes de tormenta que se habían formado en las últimas horas. Un chillido llegó a sus oídos, deteniendo su carrera arriba de un edificio de departamentos. Miró en todas direcciones, intentando volver a captar aquel sonido.

Nada, por primera vez en muchas noches, no escuchó ningún quejido. El silencio reinó por segundos, antes de que el claxon de algunos autos lo rompieran. Pero ya no había señal de ese chillido. Negando levemente con la cabeza, se giró y regresó con su camino. Las alturas se fueron haciendo más pequeñas, de edificios descendió a casas de dos o tres pisos. Con una velocidad sobrehumana, saltaba por los tejados, bardas o árboles, sin siquiera detenerse a fijarse bien en las personas que andaban por allí.

Y con sigilo parecido al de un depredador, se detuvo sobre la cochera de una de esas casas. De tonos muy claros que resaltaban gracias a los faroles que iluminaban el amplio jardín. Con suma cautela, subió hacia el techo y caminó por él, deteniéndose cerca del borde y miró hacia abajo. Un balcón estaba justo bajo. De un salto cayó sobre él, y perdiendo todo el estatuto que había mantenido durante la noche, abrió las puertas de cristal, y entró en esa oscura habitación. Ni siquiera se detuvo a analizar la situación. Simplemente se tiró en la cama, y cerró los ojos. Una sombra se vio bajo la ranura de la puerta, y dos golpes en la puerta le alertaron de la presencia.

-¿InuYasha?—preguntó una voz femenina.

-¿Sí, madre?—respondió con voz cansada, se giro recargando ahora la cabeza sobre la almohada y miró el techo.

-¿Estás bien?—volvió a preguntar la mujer, permaneciendo afuera de la habitación.

-Sí, sólo estoy agotado, podríamos hablar en la mañana¿por favor?—pidió haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Sí, tal vez su destino era el rondar por las noches, cuidando a esos mal agradecidos, pero ahora, tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Una carrera la cual cursar. Sería castigado y le costaba, pero ahí era, donde entraba su problemático hermano. Que se las arreglada con la sociedad. Él, necesitaba dormir y reparar energías para que al otro día, pudiera por lo menos, captar las ideas de las clases y no caer dormido antes del primer receso.

-Buenas noches, hijo—decía la mujer, dejando en paz a su descendiente. Como odiaba lo que él tenía que afrontar. Maldito sea el día que aceptaron el endemoniado pacto, no por voluntad, sino por temor a perder lo que más querían. Temor a perder a ese trío de ahora, adolescentes.

_**06:3**__**0 a.m.**_

_**Martes **__**02 de Septiembre del 2006**_

-¡InuYasha, se te hace tarde!—exclamaba una voz femenina desde atrás de la puerta. No era la de su madre, ésta era mucho más gutural, gastada y algo gangosa. Sujetó la almohada y se cubrió la cabeza con ella, intentando así aplacar los golpes contra la puerta. No había dormido casi nada--¡InuYasha, la Universidad!—volvían a gritar.

Apretó más la funda de la almohada, antes de lanzarla un rincón de su habitación. Se enderezó junto con un bostezo que escapó de sus labios. Con mirada cansada observo su reloj de mesa, y fue entonces cuando entendió, la desesperación de su nana. ¡Dioses, era tardísimo! De un brinco bajó de la cama y se metió al baño dando un fuerte portazo. Su padre lo iba a matar.

**_6:50 a.m_.**

-Hijo, come más despacio, te puedes ahogar—decía una anciana mirando a ese muchacho devorar como un extractor todo lo que en el plato se encontraba. Dio un par de mordidas al pan tostados, cuatros sorbos al vaso con jugo y se levantó rápidamente, aún masticando lo antes comido. La mujer negó con la cabeza cuando lo escuchó toser levemente. Un hombre estaba parado en la puerta, mirando al joven y luego a su reloj de mano.

-InuYasha…--advirtió, justo antes de verlo salir como loco y subirse a su automóvil. Puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se acercaba con paso lento hacia el convertible y mostrar el juego de llaves. Bajó la ventanilla, antes de arrebatarle las llaves a su padre y encender el vehículo—Ten cuidado, tampoco manejes como un maniático.

-Sí, sí, adiós padre—dijo sin quitar la mirada de esas malditas rejas automáticas. Como odiaba cuando se abrían con esa lentitud que le agobiaban. En cuanto tocaron pared, pisó el acelerador y salió de la casona. Gracias al cielo que ningún vehículo circulaba en ese momento, por que si no, qué accidente hubiera provocado ese muchacho. Confirmó el tener sus llaves en el bolsillo de su gabardina y se encaminó a su propio auto. Se despidió mandándole un beso a la mujer que se asomaba en el balcón derecho, usando un vestido blanco, con un suéter rosa. Ella sonrió y se lo regresó, antes de perder a su esposo de vista. Suspiró cuando el primer despertador sonó, ahí iban de nuevo las prisas y gritos.

-¡Sesshoumaru!—gritaba Kaede.

Se alejó del balcón, cerrando las puertas corredizas. Acomodó su pijama con sus manos, antes de acercarse a la cama y medio acomodar las cobijas y sábanas. Guardó su libro preferido en el cajón de su buró y se encaminó hacia su ropero, preparándose para escoger el conjunto de ropa que usaría. Un segundo chillido sonó en toda la casa.

-¡Señorita Rin!—volvía a gritar la anciana.

Cualquier persona normal, diría que su casa era un caos. Y ciertamente lo era, y en todo el sentido de la palabra. Bajó su ropa y se concentró en escoger su ropa interior. Cuando tuvo todo preparado, lo dejó sobre la cama, a excepción de su ropa íntima, que se la llevó al baño. Ya metida en la tina, otro sonido llamó su atención. Mas ésta vez, no hubo ningún grito por parte de la nana. Sus sentidos se alertaron. Con rapidez dejó su relajante baño, para envolverse en su bata y salir antes de que un par de golpecillos sonaran en su puerta.

-Señora Izayoi…--murmuraba Kaede con un semblante serio. Algo malo venía en camino, lo presentía—Teléfono, son, _ellos_—finalizó usando un todo frío y calculador. La mujer tragó un poco de saliva antes de contestar.

-Gracias, Kaede—respondió cerrando la puerta, para irse a contestar el teléfono. Sus manos tiritaban, cogió el auricular y lo acercó a su oído.

-¿Aló?—dijo con voz entrecortada por el temor.

-_Sra. Taisho, tenemos un problema—_decía una voz fría y a la vez rayando en lo diabólico. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven mujer. No, maldición, no de nuevo.

_**8**__**:30 a.m.**_

-Creí que no vendrías hoy—decía Miroku durante los cinco minutos que daban entre clase y clase. En la hora de entrada no lo vio llegar y por lo tanto intuyó que no vendría, cosa sumamente extraña en su puntual y responsables amigo.

-Ayer casi no dormí—admitió dejando caer su cabeza—Llegué a las cuatro y me despertaron a las seis—añadía cerrando los ojos—Y para colmo, tuve pesadillas toda la maldita noche—finalizó.

-Sí, me lo imaginaba con tan sólo ver esas ojeras—respondió observando el rostro de su amigo. Pálido, cansado, ojeroso y notablemente débil. A veces deseaba poder cambiar los papeles para que fuera él quien trabajara horas extras y que el castaño durmiera por lo menos una noche entera.

Un molesto chillido sonó y automáticamente todos los alumnos comenzaron a moverse a sus aulas asignadas. Le dio una palmada en su espalda para que se medio despertara, antes de entrar en el salón de al lado. Con un suspiro cansado se enderezó y entró justo antes de que profesor cerrara la puerta.

_**9:15 a.m.**_

-¿¡Cómo que te despidieron!?—gritaba el hombre tras la puerta, si no fuera por la falta de dinero, ya la habría derribado de una patada para darle su merecido a ese chiquilla desconsiderada. Apretó los nudillos y golpeó con más fuerza la puerta, asustando a la chica, que permanecía en posición fetal, en el rincón más cercano a la ventana, sollozando y orando para que su padre no lograra entrar a su cuarto--¡Tendrás que salir algún día y cuando eso suceda…!—amenazaba con una voz sepulcral. Un grito le hizo abandonar su tarea para contestar.

-¡En un momento, Souta!—exclamó girándose, pero no sin antes decir—Si se te ocurre intentar escapar, date por muerta—añadió fríamente.

Lo escuchó bajar de las escaleras y sus músculos se relajaron. Con suma cautela se acercó gateando hacia la ventana y miró. Ya se iba, con su hermano. Le había prometido llevarlo al zoológico. Al menos así podría estar sola en la casa. Se levantó y quitó la silla de la puerta, a la vez que retiraba el seguro. Abrió sacudiéndose su falda rosa, para así, encaminarse hacia las escaleras. No había comido nada, y para decepción suya, no había nada en la cocina.

-¿Qué demonios hace con el dinero?—se preguntaba a si misma mirando el refrigerador vacío, al igual que las alacenas y cajones. Puso sus manos en la cintura, antes de dirigirse a la puerta, tomar su bolsa y ponerse unos zapatos. Tendría que salir a buscar alimento, las consecuencias, de todos modos las afrontaría cuando él regresara. En ese momento, necesitaba alimento, puesto que ayer no comió casi nada y mucho menos cenó. Ahora, su cuerpo pedía a gritos algo para calmar el hambre.

Cerró la puerta con llave, miró su reloj y programó una alarma. No podría tardar más de una hora por que podría llegar a suceder una catástrofe. Cuando ya todo estuvo listo, bajó con velocidad la escalinata, decidiendo a la vez cual era la tienda más cercana. Ya en mente, comenzó a correr hacia a ella, rogando a Dios que su padre no volviera antes.

_**12:05 p.m.**_

-¿Va a salir señora?—preguntaba Kaede mirando como la mujer cogía su bolsa y avisaba al chofer que preparara el auto.

-Sí—respondió seriamente, dando a entender perfectamente al lugar donde iría y con quienes se encontrarían. La anciana guardó silencio, y se alejó. Como todas las personas que habitaban en esa casa, odiaba el trato que sus señores habían efectuado. En pocas palabras arruinaron las vidas de sus hijos, aunque¿Qué eran mejor¿La maldición que ahora poseían o haber muerto de la manera más sanguinaria que se puede imaginar? Todos los días se hacía la misma pregunta y aún no había conseguido la respuesta.

-Si alguien pregunta por mí, di que fui a almorzar con mis amigas—finalizó saliendo. A lo que la anciana simplemente inclinó la cabeza indicando que acataría la orden. ¿Qué sería lo que esos hombres querían ahora¿Qué ya no les habían arruinado lo suficiente la vida?

_**12:35**__** p.m.**_

-Te vez fatal…--decía el joven de la coleta, mirando a su amigo mientras caminaban por los jardines del Instituto. Las ojeras eran más notorias gracias a la luz del sol, sin contar que su piel era muy blanca. Se detuvo para que él pudiera recargarse en una pared y así deslizarse hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

-Deberías pedir que te accedieran el permiso por razones médicas—decía haciendo memoria de lo que el director les había dicho un día antes.

-¿Crees que no he pensado en eso?—decía en un suspiro—Pero déjame recordarte que aún falta todo un año y no pienso gastarlas todas de un solo golpe—añadía cerrando los ojos—Ya me acostumbraré.

-Cómo hijo de médicos, te digo que las horas que duermes, las actividades que realizas y todo lo que haces, pueden afectar considerablemente tu salud y tu nivel académico—decía haber si mencionando la escuela captaba y dejaba de ser tan terco. Sólo tendría que faltar un día para recuperar unas cuantas energías.

-Lo sé—decía abriendo los ojos--¿Pero, qué puedo hacer?—añadía mirándolo mostrando aún más cansancio del que ya aparentaba.

-¿Qué esos mal agradecidos no dan descansos?—decía levantando una ceja--¿Vacaciones, tal vez?—finalizaba soltando una sonrisa, para así, intentar animar a su amigo.

-Desde que tengo memoria me he hecho las mismas preguntas, pero con todo el tiempo que llevo de vida, no he tenido ni un solo maldito día de descanso—respondió apretando los puños.

-¿Y si te suplieran…?—preguntó esperanzado.

-A cada quien nos han asignado un sector—contestó casi inmediatamente—Los tres trabajamos horas extras, sólo que ellos, se levantan diez minutos después que yo.

-Oh…

La primera campanada sonó, avisando que todos aquellos que salieron, debía de estar ya de regreso pues las puertas estaban por ser cerradas. Le ayudó a levantarse y se encaminaron con paso lento a sus aulas.

_**1:05 p.m.**_

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!—exclamaba el hombre, siguiendo con lo antes hecho. La puerta vibró, asustando más a la chica que se mantenía recostada en su cama. Gracias al cielo volvía quince minutos antes de que su progenitor estuviera de regreso--¡Kagome!—gritó mostrando cuán furioso estaba. Pero ese fue el último golpe que dio, antes de que el teléfono sonara y bajara como loco por las escaleras. Sus pisadas resonaron por toda la casa.

-¿Bueno?—decía—Sí, lo sé, pero creí que tú…--intentaba explicarse--¿Qué acaso no puedes solo?—ahora se escuchaba molesto—Es sólo una mujer—añadía—Está bien, voy para allá—finalizó colgando.

-Souta, no vayas a salir, tu hermana se hará cargo—decía poniéndose su gabardina y mocasines, antes de salir rápidamente del templo. El niño se quedó mirando la puerta, antes de escuchar como un seguro cedía arriba. Su hermana acababa de salir.

-¿Kag?—preguntaba temeroso. Odiaba como su padre se comportaba con su hermana--¿Estás bien?—volvió a preguntar.

No escuchó nada y simplemente se resignó. Caminó hacia la sala, encendió la televisión, conectó los cables de su videojuego y se puso a jugar. Mientras que arriba, una chica miraba por la ventana. Sabía que él no regresaría por lo menos hasta la noche. Sonriendo se arregló un poco y bajó, encontrándose a su hermano concentrado en su juego. Bien. Abrió la puerta y salió respirando un poco de aire fresco. Libertad…

_**2:26 p.m.**_

-Y bien¿Cuándo llegará?—preguntaba la mujer notablemente impaciente. No le agradaba el lugar, no le agradaban las personas y mucho menos la maligna forma en la que la miraban. Escuchó como un auto se detenía afuera y un hombre de cabellos negros entraba, con su muy característica mirada fría y calculadora.

-Naraku—murmuró sin cambiar su seria expresión.

-Izayoi, cuánto tiempo—decía sentándose en la única silla vacía--¿Cómo pasan los años, verdad?—preguntaba sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-Cállate y dime para qué demonios querían que viniera—respondió fríamente. Ella no quería darle vueltas al asunto.

-Tan directa y sin rodeos—decía otro recargándose—Pues bien, es sobre tu pequeño InuYasha…--murmuraba mirándola de reojo, esos ojos grises le hicieron temblar.

-¿Qué sucede con él?—preguntó temerosa.

-Nada, sólo que no ha cumplido con su parte, se ha salido de sus terrenos y ¡Ah, si! Al parecer ha tenido algunos encuentros "inesperados" con MI hija—decía el hombre clavando su oscura mirada en la de la mujer.

-¿Cómo?—preguntó incrédula.

-Tú bien sabes lo que dictaba el trato—decía otro, de ojos medio azulados.

-Pero, él…--intentaba decir, aún no encontraba la manera de explicarse—Es algo normal a su edad, además¿Cómo sabes que esos encuentros han sido planeados? Tú mismo lo acabas de decir, son inesperados—finalizó.

-Yo no lo creo—decía poniéndose de pie de golpe— ¡Él la ha visto no sólo como un híbrido, sino como humano y no sólo ha sido una maldita noche!—exclamó--¡La ha visto, seguido con la mirada, el muy imbésil!—finalizó, colmando la poca paciencia que le quedaba a la mujer.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?—Gritó levantándose, para así ponerse a su altura--¡Deja de insultar a mi hijo, idiota!—chilló--¡Además, él está conciente de lo que el trato trata!-

-¿¡Entonces por qué demonios lo ha hecho!?-

-¡Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que la ha seguido, para empezar!—chilló apretando sus puños, clavándose levemente sus uñas.

-¡Dioses, Izayoi, sabes muy bien que sabemos sus posiciones y él se ha salido de ellas por lo menos dos veces!—gritó defendiéndose.

Se quedó callada, se estaba quedando sin argumentos. Pero no iba a permitir que ese hombre siguiera inculpando a su hijo por una cosa que tal vez ni cometió. Él, por su parte, sonrió, listo para lanzar la bomba y silenciar a la mujer.

-¡Sabes muy bien que él tiene prohibido enamorarse!—gritó golpeando la mesa con sus puños. Se mordió el labio inferior ante la declaración. Sí, habían aceptado una gran cantidad de condiciones para salvarles la vida y ahora, ambos estaban sumamente arrepentidos.

_Ellos fueron los q__ue escribieron el destino de sus hijos, encadenándolos a esa maldición. Pero como todo contrato, siempre se encontraban fallas y ella las había hallado hace meses. Ahora sólo dependía del tiempo, para que el secreto, fuera revelado…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Continuará…**_

**Bien, ahí quedó. Ahora, tendrán que esperar puesto que tengo que terminar todas las otras continuaciones, sin contar que estoy en semana de exámenes. Y ahora que recuerdo, debería estar estudiando para Química. **

**Gracias A:**

**Izayoi-san****….MaruTaisho….MarEliBen**….**Sivis-ink**

**Yoko Igurashi…Lady of Souls….Erazal….Lucifers angel**

**Palala-6….Silvemy89….Chamy Chan….Naoka**

**-**

**Y también gracias a los que pasan, la leen pero no dejan review.**

**-**

**Ate: TanInu**

**-**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	3. Un Par de Destellos Nocturnos

**¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso, pero esta ha sido mi semana más atareada. Sin contar que le había advertido a cierta persona, que no seguiría hasta que ella lo hiciera. Pero¡Se ha tardado demasiado! Así que, caí en la tentación y pues, aquí la tienen. Poco a poco se van uniendo los cabos sueltos de la historia, tal vez les parezca algo confuso el capítulo, pero por algo lo hice así. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y… ¡Ah! Cierto, tenía algo muy importante que decirles…**

**¡Vean el capítulo 523 del manga de InuYasha, por favor! Hay una escena que les fascinará. No adelanto nada, para que así crezca su curiosidad. Jeje, me despido de momento, nos veremos abajo, con los agradecimientos.**

**-**

**-**

**HEROE**

**-**

**-**

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer: InuYasha y Cía no me pertenecen. Sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan a los lectores y a mí al escribirlas y sacar mis ideas a la luz. (Aunque ciertamente, quisiera robarme a cierto hanyou para uso personal ;3)**_

**_-_**

**Cáp. 0****3: Un Par de Destellos Dorados**

**-**

**4:50 p.m.**

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en los pasillos de la Universidad. Eran poco después de las seis de la tarde y la gran mayoría de los alumnos ya habían abandonado la institución y sólo unos pocos andaban por allí, sacando sus cosas de los lockers. Entre ellos, un par de jóvenes que venían de la enfermería. Como lo había predicho el chico, su amigo terminó casi inconsciente después del segundo descanso. A pesar de que se alimentó _bien _sus energías ya no pudieron mantenerlo en pie por más tiempo. El cansancio lo venció. Bajaron la pequeña escalinata, antes de encaminarse al estacionamiento. No habían cruzado palabra desde que salieron de la enfermería. Posiblemente comenzaría con una pelea, empezada por la frase _te lo dije._

-¿Tomarás un taxi?—preguntaba el chico de la larga cabellera, mientras desactivaba la alarma de su auto--¿O te llevo?—añadió abriendo la puerta del conductor.

-El taxi, además, te recomendaría que no fueras hoy a tu recorrido nocturno—decía mirándole de reojo—Puedes inclusive tener un accidente si te llegas a dormir al volante—agregó al verlo subir—Deberías llamar a Sesshoumaru para que venga y se lleve tu auto, mientras que tú te vas en un taxi—recomendó parando un vehículo.

-Ni loco le dejo manejar mi auto—decía arrancando—La última vez que le preste uno, lo chocó contra un muro de contención—finalizó mirando a su amigo—Nos veremos mañana.

-Conste que te aconseje—decía casi gritando, puesto que ya había salido del estacionamiento y se había metido en el tráfico—InuYasha, no te vayas a confiar, jamás has forzado tanto a tu cuerpo…--murmuró con un semblante preocupado, antes de subir al taxi.

* * *

**5:10 p.m.**

Un auto blanco recorría las calles, una mujer tenía la mirada fija en el camino, a pesar de que algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Malditos hombres sin corazón. Odiaba la forma en la que lo trataban, era algo inhumano. Apretó el volante llena de rabia. Su rimel posiblemente ya había manchado el lagrimal, pero el glamour era una de las cosas que menos le importaban en ese momento. Un semáforo le hizo detenerse y maldecir internamente. Sólo una chica cruzó la calle presurosa, y se perdió entre las calles. Jóvenes, siempre tienen prisa por quien sabe qué razón. La luz verde de indicó seguir y así lo hizo, tomando camino hacia su mansión, donde posiblemente sus hijos ya se hallarían. Cansados, hambrientos y posiblemente con algo de temperatura.

* * *

**5:20 p.m.**

-Señorita Rin¿necesita algo más?—preguntaba la anciana, retirando el tazón vacío, donde minutos antes se hallaba una sopa caliente. Esa pobre joven tuvo que salir de clases antes, puesto que se dormía entre ellas y no era la única. El mayor, llegó antes de lo pensado y se metió a su cuarto a dormir. Mientras que el joven InuYasha, acababa de llegar, con ojeras y respiración entrecortada. Ellos no merecían eso, eran demasiado _"pequeños"_ para tener una vida tan llena de presiones.

-No gracias, Kaede—respondía la muchacha, envolviéndose mejor a sí misma entre las cobijas. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo girarse. Una tierna sonrisa se formó en su juvenil rostro—Mamá…--murmuró.

-¿Cómo estás, nena?—preguntaba la mujer con voz preocupada, a la vez que se acercaba a ella--¿Ya has comido algo?—decía ahora, sentándose en el borde del colchón.

-Sí, Kaede me dio una sopa y he estado descansando—respondía tranquilamente—Deberías ir a revisar a mis hermanos, ellos están aún más cansados que yo—añadía mirando a su madre. Sabía de ante mano que eso era lo que ella deseaba, pero siempre, sin importar las circunstancias, la veía a ella primero. Tal vez por favoritismo, tal vez por ser mujer o simplemente por el problema que ella tenía gracias a una caída de un edificio, en una de esas noches en las cuales merodeaba. Quien sabe…

-En un momento voy, además, sabes como son de malhumorados cuando les interrumpen—decía de manera burlesca—Los dejaré dormir un poco—decía levantándose—Kaede¿Ellos ya han comido?—preguntaba a la anciana ama de llaves.

-No, señora—respondió—Llegaron y se encerraron en sus alcobas.

-Bien—decía suspirando—Al rato vengo a verte, si necesitas algo, sabes a quienes llamar—dijo acomodando el flequillo de su hija.

-Mamá, no estoy inválida, sólo estoy cansada, con una hora más ya estaré bien—decía algo molesta por su excesiva protección—Tranquila, estoy bien—finalizaba sonriendo.

-De acuerdo Rin, pero cualquier cosa…-decía antes de ser interrumpida.

-Mamá—dijo frunciendo en ceño.

-Está bien, me voy, iré a revisar a tus hermanos—decía poniéndose en pie y encaminándose a la puerta—Duerme un poco, te caería bien—finalizó cerrando la puerta, perdiéndose totalmente de la mirada de su joven hija, quien, en cuanto ambas mujeres abandonaron su cuarto, se deslizó entra las sábanas y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño. Si ella estaba cansada, no quería ni imaginar a sus hermanos, que volvieron más tarde que ella.

* * *

**5:30 p.m.**

-Sesshoumaru, vamos, abre—pedía la mujer intentando nuevamente, dando leves golpecillos a la puerta, sin resultado alguno. Él no iba a abrir. Resignada se alejó de la puerta, caminando un par de pasos, antes de escuchar como el seguro cedía y la puerta se abría--¿Sesshoumaru?—preguntaba girándose, encontrándose frente a frente con el _fantasma _que era ahora su hijo. Dios mío, estaba demasiado pálido. Rápidamente se acerco a él y le ayudo a regresar a la cama—Hijo, mírate, estás…--intentaba decir, pero la agitación no se lo permitía.

-Tranquila madre, ya se me pasará—decía cuando sintió la almohada debajo de su cabeza—Me tengo que acostumbrar—añadía cerrando los ojos, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no volver a caer dormido.

-Pero, casi no duermes…--decía sintiéndose demasiado culpable por el estado de su hijo. Apretó nuevamente la tela de su falda, apenas iba en el segundo cuarto, quien sabe como se hallaría su otro tesoro. Acarició los grisáceos cabellos del joven, antes de levantarse en silencio para salir. Ya se había quedado dormido.

* * *

**5:35 p.m.**

-Inu—decía entrando a la oscura habitación. Posiblemente se hallaría aún más cansado que sus hermanos. Con cuidado se acercó y lo inspeccionó. Se veía tan pacífico, tranquilo y relajado. Sonrió tristemente, notando algunas marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos, provocadas por la falta de sueño durante tantos días. Acarició su mejilla, antes de salir. De nuevo comería sola…

* * *

**6:10 p.m.**

-¡Souta!—regañaba la joven, viendo el tiradero que había dejado el pequeño niño. Terminaba de levantar los cojines, cuando la puerta corrediza de la entrada se abrió y un hombre entró, notablemente molesto. Inclusive más de lo normal. Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de la joven cuando posó sus oscuros y fríos ojos sobre su figura. Una mueca de formó en sus labios, antes de acercarse un poco y revisar la habitación.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?—preguntaba sin siquiera mirar al niño, sólo la veía a ella.

-Souta hizo algunos destrozos pero…--intentaba excusarse, pero estaba conciente de que no valía la pena el gastar tanta saliva.

-¡Tú debías de vigilarlo para que no hiciera nada!—gritó fulminándola con la mirada. Ella retrocedió un paso y apretó el almohadón contra su pecho, intentando así protegerse de ese hombre. ¿Qué hizo para merecer un padre así?--¡A tu habitación, antes de que me arrepienta y…!—gritaba bajando la mirada. Fue suficiente con ello, sintió como la presencia de la adolescente desaparecía en minutos, dejándolo con su hijo. Lo miró y se cruzó de brazos—Souta¿qué pasó?—preguntaba mirándolo a él.

-Yo, creo que, se me pasó la mano—decía rascándose la cabeza. De ahí no pasaría, su padre jamás le había puesto una mano encima, como lo hacía normalmente con su hermana mayor. Él era el consentido ¿por qué? Por ser hombre. Sí, ese hombre era un total y horrible machista cerrado a todo lo relacionado con los derechos de las mujeres.

-No te preocupes, sube y juega un rato, te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista—decía ya encaminándose a la cocina. Escuchó como el niño salía corriendo escaleras arriba y entonces volteó. ¿Con que ese engendro ha estado visitando su hogar? No estaba lo suficientemente seguro, pero si lo veía, con que fuera sólo una vez, no dudaría en atacar. Sonrió mientras miraba uno de los cajones de la estantería. Ese revolver estaría muy feliz de perforarle la cabeza con una de sus balas.

* * *

**7:20 p.m.**

-Buenas noches, madre…--decía el joven bajando las escaleras aún medio dormido. Sólo se había separado de las cálidas cobijas por los gruñidos que su estómago hacía. No había comido absolutamente nada desde la tarde en la Universidad. Además, lo mejor sería seguir los consejos de su amigo y alimentarse bien. Ya sería el colmo que al otro día sufriera un desmayo.

-¡Oh, InuYasha!—exclamaba la mujer volteando y mirando a su hijo, que se tallaba un ojo, intentando desperezarse--¿Cómo dormiste?—preguntaba dejando su costura a un lado.

-Bien—decía ahogando un bostezo—Me cayó de maravilla—agregaba sentándose en uno de los sofás de la amplia sala. Aspiró un poco de aire, buscando algún indicio de alimento--¿Qué hay de cenar?—preguntaba ilusionado y mirando a su madre.

-Lo que quieras Inu—respondió sonriente, mirando ahora a su hijo mayor bajar las escaleras. Se veía mucho más descansado que su otro tesoro. Lo vio pasar como un fantasma, meterse a la cocina, servirse quién sabe qué cosa y volver a salir. Un vaso con agua--¿Sesshoumaru?—preguntaba mirándolo confundida ¿Acaso era sonámbulo?

-Mmm…--fue lo único que dijo al girarse.

-¿Estás bien?..¿Cómo dormiste?—preguntaba clavando sus analíticos ojos sobre el pálido y frío rostro de su hijo.

-Bien, aunque no me caerían mal otras horas, además, no falta mucho para nos vayamos—decía dándose la vuelta—Nos veremos, madre—finalizó terminando de subir la escalinata y perderse dentro del pasillo.

-Él ya comió por lo que veo—decía le chico recargado en el sillón, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, y esta siendo sostenida por el codo--¿Y Rin?—preguntaba ahora, notando la falta de su molesta hermanita.

-En su habitación comiendo un emparedado y posiblemente viendo televisor, ha dormido más que ustedes dos—decía volteando nuevamente hacia su otro hijo.

-Oh…-fue todo lo que dijo—Iré a la cocina, haber que encuentro—decía harto de esperar. No era precisamente el que poseía la mayor paciencia del a familia. La mujer suspiró resignada, mientras escuchaba como la nana de los tres regañaba al chico por no haberle avisado sobre lo que deseaba cenar. Al menos esa mujer le daba la alegría que le hacía falta a la casa.

* * *

**11:55 p.m.**

Varias sombras se hallaban sobre el tejado de la gran casa. Frente a frente, formando un triángulo. Sus miradas ámbar resaltaban entre la oscuridad de la noche. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían desparecido sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro. Un viento frío corrió, meciendo con delicadeza el delgado vestido de la mujer que permanecía inerte en el balcón, con una mano en el pecho y mirada triste. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar una plegaria para la protección de sus hijos, que como cada noche, desaparecían cual fantasmas.

* * *

**12:10 p.m.**

El viento golpeaba salvajemente su fino rostro, el frío le calaba los huesos al a vez que sus ropas se pegaban más a su cuerpo. Olfateo el aire sin detenerse, para su hermosa suerte, una tormenta venía en camino. Aunque sea así, ya tendría una excusa para faltar a clases. Un grito le alertó, haciéndola detener sobre el techo de una bodega. Con cuidado se acercó a la orilla y miró hacia abajo. Un hombre tenía acorralado a un joven contra la pared, con una navaja muy cerca de su cuello, sin contar que ya tenía la cara marcada por los posibles golpes que ese hombre le dio. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, antes de saltar sin darle importancia a la altura y caer detrás de ambos. El mayor de los varones se volteó con temor . ¿de dónde demonios había salido esa _cosa_?

-Se puede saber¿Qué haces?—preguntaba la joven, poniendo un semblante demasiado serio y frío para su corta edad. El hombre tuvo un escalofrío cuando ese par de orbes de clavaron sobre su figura. Escuchó como los huesos de los nudillos crujían y automáticamente alejó la navaja y se echó a la fuga, subiendo a cuestas la pequeña reja que separaba el callejón. La chica sonrió satisfecha y miró ahora al agredido, quien al instante retrocedió hasta quedar recargado contra la pared.

-¿Estás bien?—preguntaba pasando cerca de un foco medio fundido, dejando ver bien su silueta. El chico abrió la boca al igual que sus ojos, maravillado ante esa bella criatura.

-Sí, gracias—respondió nervioso, de todas las extrañas posibilidades, la mejor de todas le había ido a salvar. Una diosa caída del cielo. La vio acercar su mano hacia él, indicándole que le ayudaría a ponerse en pie. Accedió sin problema alguno—Yo soy…--intentaba decir cuando estuvo de pie, pero tan rápida e inesperadamente como apareció, se esfumó, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca--¿Dónde se fue?—se preguntaba a sí mismo, mirando a su alrededor.

Más arriba, en el techo, ella sonreía, mirando a ese joven que extrañamente, le había parecido…_interesante._

* * *

**12:20 p.m.**

Pequeñas gotas caían sobre su cabeza, humedeciendo el platinado cabello, pegándolo más a su masculino rostro. Como era de esperarse, su sector siempre había sido el más tranquilo de la ciudad. Agudizó sus sentidos, cerrando levemente esos enigmáticos ojos, un chirrido llegó a sus oídos. Abrió los ojos, antes de comenzar su carrera por los edificios, saltando con una agilidad impresionante, antes de detenerse de golpe y volver a analizar el ambiente. Silencio total. ¿Acaso había sido su imaginación?

-Podría haberlo jurado…--murmuró con esa voz fría y varonil que le caracterizaba y diferenciaba con su hermano menor. Suspiró ante la confusión y volvió a concentrarse, esperando volver a escuchar esa voz que le había alertado. Ahora fue un gemido lo que llegó a sus oídos, parpadeó y gruñó. Lo sabía, algo estaba mal en su área. Tal vez era de las más tranquila, pero a la vez, la más peligrosa. El sonido de un barco llegando al muelle, le hizo aumentar el paso.

* * *

**12:45 p.m.**

Sentado desde la punta de una antena observaba con detenimiento el centro de la ciudad. No había habido ningún tipo de percance desde hace casi una hora, tal vez sería una de esas noches tranquilas, donde no ocurriría nada que los policías no pudieran controlar. Suspiro, cerrando sus ojos. Podría tomar una siesta mientras ocurría algo que de verdad necesitara de su ayuda. El ruido le alertaría de algún problema. Comenzaba a caer en la inconciencia que provocaba el sueño, antes de que la imagen de una chica pasara por su mente cual flash de fotografía. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se enderezó parpadeando levemente. ¿Pero qué había sido eso?..¿Por qué había pensado en esa chica? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo una leve jaqueca. ¿Acaso estaría en problemas? Negó con la cabeza, antes de bajar de la antena de un salto y quedarse mirando el iluminado cruce.

-Khe, no pienso ir—decía malhumorado, cruzando sus brazos y dejándose caer, quedando sentado de manera india, mirando hacia otra dirección. Sus orejas se movían inquietas, escuchando cada minúsculo ruido que sonaba a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos por un par de segundos, antes de abrir uno y maldecir internamente. ¿A qué se debía esa extraña necesidad?

Antes de darse cuenta, ya se hallaba corriendo hacia el viejo templo donde esa chica habitaba. Gracias a la lluvia que caía con suma lentitud, tal vez sería una noche tranquila. Rezaría por ello.

* * *

**1:10 a.m.**

Con la cautela que le caracterizaba se detuvo frente al almacén de donde provenían los continuos sollozos o gemidos. De un salto se posicionó en una de las polvorientas ventanas, mirando dentro, encontrándose con lo que ya tenía pensado. Una chica se hallaba amarrada en el centro, sobre una magullada y rota colchoneta, una pañoleta cubría su boca y otra sus ojos; tenía diversas marcas en su rostro y posiblemente en el cuerpo. Unos hombres se encontraban más a lo lejos, sentados en unas sillas, junto a una mesa donde un teléfono se mostraba. Un secuestro.

Tenía dos opciones. Entrar y liberar a la chica, aunque posiblemente se arriesgaría ante las armas de ese par, o podría llamar a la estación policiaca y que vinieran a salvarla de la forma cotidiana. Acercó su mano al bolsillo del pantalón, sintiendo el pequeño aparato. Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, a la vez que se lanzaba hacia una ventana, rompiendo los cristales y sorprendiendo bastante a los secuestradores, quienes al instante sujetaron sus armas. Él tenía una mejor idea de cómo salvar a esa joven…

* * *

**1:20 a.m.**

El viento mecía las hojas del viejo árbol donde ahora se encontraba. Se sujetó del tronco, a la vez que enfocaba su mirada en la ventana izquierda, del segundo piso. Sus ojos se pudieron en blanco antes de dejarse caer sobre el tronco y así deslizarse hasta quedar sentado sobre la rama. Negaba con la cabeza, a la vez que miraba de reojo el viejo templo. Apretó los puños confundido, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le ocurría.

-¿Qué me pasa?—se preguntaba mientras llevaba una mano a su frente, inspeccionando si no tenía fiebre o algo parecido. Un ruido le indicó voltear hacia la casa, encontrando una figura asomándose por la ventana opuesta a la de la chica. Se ocultó mejor entre el follaje, esa persona, a pesar de estar a distancia, no le traía nada de confianza. Podía sentir su aura pesada, maligna, muy parecida a la de los ladrones, asesinos, secuestradores o violadores que le han tocado atrapar. La ventana de la izquierda se iluminó.

Su mirada giró hacia el otro lado, justo cuando la ventana se abría y la chica se asomaba, respirando un poco de aire nocturno. Se veía más tranquila que hacía dos días atrás, tal vez ya habían desaparecido los problemas entre ella y su padre. Sonrió, poniéndose en pie, sin darse cuenta que gracias a ello, algunas ramas pequeñas crujieron al chocar con su cabeza y que una leve cantidad de hojas tiernas cayeron. Volteó instintivamente cuando escucho un chirrido tras él. Un potente ruido se escuchó, seguido de un gritó de asombro en el momento exacto en el que quedó suspendido en el aire, gracias al impulso que obtuvo al esquivar la bala. Estaba totalmente expuesto ante un maniático mortal, padre de la única mujer que ha despertado algo desconocido en él, y para colmo, estaba armado y él, con una pequeña herida en la pierna derecha y en pleno blanco de tiro. Pero que suerte tenía…

* * *

**1:55 a.m.**

Dos cuerpos yacían tirados en el suelo, mientras que una figura yacía de pie, sacudiéndose un poco su ropa, ese lugar estaba hecho un asco. Polvo por doquier, telarañas, moho en algunas esquinas y ese horrible aroma fétido de las alcantarillas que iban a parar al mar, pero que por quien sabe qué razón, hacían una escala en esa pestilente bodega. Arrugó la nariz, sintiéndose mareado. Una de las muchas cosas que odiaba de ese estado, era el aumento total y excesivo de los sentidos. Escuchó un gemido tras él, y volteó. Pobre chica, estaba mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado. Guardó el celular en su bolsa, la policía ya venía en camino, estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando la escuchó sollozar. Él era frío, no se inclinaba por nadie que no fuera su familia, pero, tenía la misma estúpida debilidad que su padre y hermano poseían. No soportaba escuchar y mucho menos ver llorar a las mujeres.

Se acercó con lentitud, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible. Estaba ahora frente a ella, quien aún sollozaba, moviéndose inquieta ante tanto silencio. Debía de estar muerta de miedo. Con sumo cuidado desanudó la pañoleta de la boca y ojos, dejándola así un poco más tranquila. Unos rojizos ojos lo miraron, aunque, posiblemente, gracias a la oscuridad del lugar, no distinguiría nada de su figura. Iba a desatar sus manos cuando unas sirenas sonaron fuera del lugar. Dio un paso atrás, antes de que de un par de saltos, se posicionara en el marco del ventanal por el que entró. Ella lo estaba mirando con una mezcla de asombro y devoción. Escuchó la cerradura ceder, y esa fue su señal para desaparecer del lugar.

-¡Policía…!—gritó uno de los hombres, esperando ver a algunos hombres armados, pero lo que encontró lo dejó sorprendido. Los secuestradores fuera de combate y la chica como hipnotizada, mirando por la ventana--¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?—se preguntaban bajando sus armas.

**

* * *

**

**2:06 a.m.**

Un sepulcral silencio reinaba en el viejo templo. La oscuridad había reinado nuevamente, en el piso del patio delantero, habían un par de balas, el recuerdo del extraño ser que apareció durante la noche. En el árbol, una pequeña perforación. El hombre dueño de la casa, no había dudado ni un segundo el volver a disparar. A ojos de cualquier persona, podría considerarse un acto por proteger su hogar y familia, aunque, a los ojos de sus amigos y compañeros de ese trato, sólo lo había hecho por diversión.

Se hallaba ahora sentado en el borde de la cama, con el arma en las manos. Podría jurar que le había echo por lo menos una rasgadura en una pierna. Sonrió de manera perversa. Su hija ya lo había visto, y gracias a lo que había sucedido, posiblemente ya le tendría miedo a ese fenómeno. O eso era lo que él pensaba.

En la habitación continua, Kagome se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, con un libro en sus manos. Esa criatura que había aparecido; tenía algo que, simplemente, poseía un no-sé-qué. Cualquier persona en sus cabales ahora estaría muerta de miedo, pero ella era todo lo contrario. No le importaría que le dijeran loca o maniática, deseaba demasiado volver a verle. Sólo había logrado captar su silueta haciendo contraste con esa creciente luna.

_Tres personas totalmente distintas, salvadas por seres desconocidos, y no habían tenido la posibilidad de decir nada. Poseían algo que les atraía, pero no había forma de identificar el qué. Sólo poseían un recuerdo para guiarse, una simple imagen, un sencillo brillo. _

_Un enigmático destello dorado…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Continuará…**_

**Ahí lo tienen. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me tardé bastante en escribirlo, sin contar que cada día que abría el documento, le daba una leída y modificaba cosas que no me parecían. Ahora, creo que es hora de agradecer a los que dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado.**

**Gracias a: **

**-**

_**Cattita….little kagome….astrid….Palala-6**_

_**Izayoi-san….Sivis-ink….Silvemy89**_

**Nuevamente...¡Gracias!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((((REVIEWS))))**


	4. Un Encuentro Casi Planificado

**Bueno, aquí está la continuación. Me he tardado por que, para empezar, los exámenes. Segundo, los trabajos, tareas etc. Estoy enferma y me duele mi muñeca (caí mal) pero, a pesar de todos los percances antes mencionados, aquí la tienen. Espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Gracias a todos por su gran apoyo y paciencia! Bueno, sin más cosas que decir, más que me deseen suerte para que no termine ahogada gracias a mis calificaciones, ****les dejo la continuación…**

**¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**HEROE**

**-**

**-**

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer: InuYasha y Cía no me pertenecen. Sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan a los lectores y a mí al escribirlas y sacar mis ideas a la luz. (Aunque ciertamente, quisiera robarme a cierto hanyou para uso personal ;3)**_

**_-_**

**Cáp. 04: ****Encuentro Casi Planificado **

Los últimos rayos de luna iluminaban el cielo de la activa ciudad. Las nubes de lluvia se habían alejado gracias a los fuertes vientos que atravesaban las alturas. Un manto platinado se movió al compás de este, mientras que una mirada dorada se mantenía enfocada en medio habitadas calles. Por suerte, ya entrada la madrugada, las calles se vaciaban un poco, pero antes de las cuatro, los taxis comenzaban su trabajo y así poco a poco las personas salían de los edificios, casas y/o departamentos. Cerró un poco los ojos, y se sujetó del barandal. El sueño le estaba matando. Miró el cielo, esperando y casi orando que su tiempo terminara para que pudiera dormir aunque sea unas dos o tal vez tres horas. Una media hora más y estaría envuelto en sus sábanas. Se intentó sentar en un desnivel y su pierna ardió. Extrañado revisó bajo su pantalón, encontrándose con una pequeña herida que arañaba el músculo. No brotaba ya casi nada de sangre, pero a pesar de ello, le producía un constante y minucioso dolor. Gruñó olvidándose totalmente de eso, concentrándose ahora en analizar y quejarse acerca de su peor noche de toda su vida y del angelical rostro que esa chica desconocida poseía.

* * *

**4:12 a.m.**

Casi tambaleándose entró a su habitación, tropezándose un par de veces que alguna cosa que se hallara regada por el piso. Se dejó caer en la cama, agarrando las sábanas y cobijas por las orillas y jalarlas para enredarse en ellas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la inconciencia. En las habitaciones continuas, algo similar sucedía. Mientras que en el cuarto de los padres, la mujer se hallaba con los ojos abiertos, percatándose de cada uno de los sonidos.

-Izayoi, ya tranquilízate y duerme—pedía su esposo dándose cuenta de que estaba despierta gracias a su respiración y continuos movimientos.

-Es que…--intentaba excusarse.

-Llegaron sanos y salvos, déjalos dormir—pedía con los ojos cerrados, rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos. La mujer se mordió el labio, intentando volver a conciliar el sueño. En cuanto la mañana llegara, sus problemas comenzarían.

* * *

**6:15**** a.m.**

Dos pequeños golpecitos resonaron en la puerta. Se movió entre sus cobijas, metiendo su cabeza bajo la almohada, intentando disminuir el ruido. De nueva cuenta, esos golpes sonaron. Gruñó para sus adentros. Y luego fueron como manotazos. Abrió sus orbes doradas lleno de frustración, parándose lentamente. Una tranquila y maternal voz sonó afuera, y él, volteó con los ojos casi en blanco, escuchando lo que le decía.

-Se te va a hacer tarde de nuevo, InuYasha—decía su nana tranquilamente. Pegó su oreja a la puerta, escuchando como las almohadas botaban al piso, se abría el ropero y luego el golpe de la puerta del baño al cerrarse. Bien, segundo round, Sesshoumaru.

Y sucede casi lo mismo en las siguientes dos habitaciones. Las prisas comienzan a crecer a cada minuto que pasaba. Un golpe en seco y luego las rápidas pisadas en las escaleras indicaban que uno de los herederos han descendido para iniciar con su ya muy habitual carrera vespertina. La anciana sonríe mientras se encamina para bajar por la escalinata. Ve a la señora Izayoi observando como su hijo engulle un poco de leche y un pan tostado, antes de que se pare y salga corriendo exclamando con la boca llena en donde se encontraban sus llaves.

-¡InuYasha, no hables con la boca llena!—le regañó su madre mirándolo con reproche.

El chico contestó algo in entendible antes de agarrar sus preciadas llaves de uno de los burós y salir disparado hacia el garage para arrancar su Pegeout y esperar a que las rejas terminaran de abrirse. De nuevo un ruido en las escaleras y Sesshoumaru aparece, pero este por el contrario, sólo toma un vaso con agua antes de dirigirse a la salida, para esperar a que su hermano menor salga para que él, pueda hacerlo. Se escuchan las llantas rechinar contra el asfalto antes de perderse como ya es costumbre, entra la multitud creciente de autos que ya se forman.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. Si no supiera que maneja de una manera responsable, jamás le dejaría tener un auto con un motor así y mucho menos convertible. Pero, confiaba plenamente en él, aunque si no cambiaba aunque sea un poco su forma de arrancar, consideraría el retirárselo hasta que aprenda. Además, a su padre le agradaría llevarlo a la Universidad. Le miró de reojo y este la igualó. Aja, sí cómo no. Si no tenía paciencia ni para él mismo.

* * *

**7:00 a.m. **

El auto se detuvo con gracia en el estacionamiento y el joven bajaba acomodándose un poco su cabello. Ese día en particular, el viento era más frío que de costumbre. Tendría que hacer una nota mental para recordar llevarse una camisa de cuello alto para la noche, aunque su traje habitual, era bastante cálido. En sí, se adaptaba al clima. Saco su portafolio y activó la alarma. Subió las escaleras con tranquilidad como siempre, buscando con la mirada a su amigo. Dejó todo en su aula, sacudió un poco su chamarra y puso su celular en silencio, para así, entrar al salón de físicos matemáticos. Pero no lo encontró. Levantó una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?—preguntaba una chica algo bajita, con lentes de fondo de botella y pelirroja. Su cara era afilada, con pecas y podía ver el brillo de los braquets relucir en sus dientes. Sonrió un poco, antes de contestar.

-Sí, busco a Miroku Kisseki—dijo intentando no buscar más defectos en la cara de la chica.

-No ha llegado—respondió sonriendo, con un leve rubor en sus pecosas mejillas—Si quieres, te acompaño hasta que llegue—agregó acercándose un poco.

-Eh, no gracias, lo esperaré en la entrada—respondió retrocediendo un paso, antes de empezar a encaminarse por el pasillo—Fue un gusto.

-¡Soy Ayame!—gritó al verlo partir.

-¡Yo InuYasha!—respondió antes de bajar las escaleras que llevaban al jardín. La chica suspiró soñadoramente, antes de entrar al salón para quitarle a unos compañeros el estuche de sus gafas que se lanzaban uno al otro, como si se tratara de un balón de fútbol americano.

* * *

**9****:20 a.m. **

-Padre¿Qué fue lo que apareció en la noche?—preguntaba la joven de cabellos azabaches sirviendo un poco de café en la taza de su progenitor. Él sólo le miró de reojo, antes de volver su mirada al periódico donde avisaban de las noticias más recientes. Una de todas le llamó la atención. Varios asaltos, inutilizados. Choques donde personas morirían, a salvo. Sonrió, y su hija lo notó--¿Qué hay de nuevo?—preguntó ahora.

-Nada—dijo tomando su taza para sorber un poco del líquido.

-Bueno, iré por mi bolsa para que vaya a comprar lo necesario—decía dejando la cafetera sobre la mesa--¿Quieres que compre algo en especial?—preguntó mirándolo.

-No—dijo cerrando el diario—Saldré y posiblemente llegue hasta la noche—advirtió poniéndose en pie—Asegúrate que Souta coma y no deje nada, y que haga sus tareas—dijo yéndose a la puerta--¿Entendido?—preguntó.

-Sí—respondió.

-Bien—fue todo lo que dijo, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Estiró sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos para que pequeñas lágrimas no escaparan. Ya cuando se dirigía hacia las escaleras, echó un vistazo al periódico y sonrió. Lo tomó y hojeó rápidamente. De hecho, no habían muchas cosas interesantes, sólo algunos artículos sobre algunas cosas que fueron evitadas y donde salvaron gente. Lo más extraño, es que nadie sabía quienes eran esos seres que aparecieron en distintas partes de la ciudad para hacer estos actos. Levantó una ceja. ¿Acaso…?

* * *

**10:25 a.m. **

-¿Por qué demonios no habrá venido?—se preguntaba InuYasha sentado en una de las bancas de la entrada. Sacó su celular del pantalón y marcó el número. Escuchó el tono y esperó. La voz cansada de Miroku contestó, cosa que le alertó—Oye¿Qué pasó¿Por qué no viniste?—preguntaba.

-_Es que, hay un pequeñísimo problema aquí_—decía divertido.

-Mmmm… Ahora. ¿En qué te metiste?—preguntó confundido.

-_Bueno¿recuerdas a Azuma?—_cuestionaba.

-Sí, creo—respondió dudoso.

-_Pues está afuera de mi departamento, con sus valijas diciéndome que quiere vivir conmigo, por qué la flama que nació de ella jamás se extinguió y quien sabe que cosas más—_decía frustrado—_Ha armado un escándalo, ni siquiera puedo salir._

-¿Qué harás?—preguntaba evitando no reír. Eso le pasaba por cambiar de novia cada dos o tres meses.

-_Pues, ya llamé al portero, sólo que—_hizo una pausa--_¿Sabes qué peligrosas son las mujeres con uñas largas?—_decía ahora—_El pobre hombre terminó pateado y rasguñado._

-¿Y si la amenazas con llamar a la policía?—sugería el chico.

-¡_Ya hasta la amenacé con llamar al FBI!_—chilló molesto.

-Bueno, entonces estás en un dilema—dijo en un suspiro—Deberías de salir y tú mismo decirle que se largue por, no sé, invéntale algo.

-_Está bien, haré un último intento, pero si termino amordazado, encadenado a la cama y con traumas psicológicos, es tu culpa—_decía fingiendo la voz—_Abrir, enfrentar a una maniática, y posiblemente terminar violado ¡pero qué forma de morir!—_exclamó antes de colgar.

-Tonto—murmuró dejando caer su cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Los minutos se le hacían eternos sin la constante, molesta y frustrante voz de su queridísimo amigo. Él era quien le hacía los descansos divertidos. Escuchó los autos pasar y un grito sonar. Automáticamente se puso de pie y buscó a su alrededor. Varios alumnos lo voltearon a ver. Ignoró toda mirada, y siguió buscando, hasta ver a una chica, tres cuadras adelantes, haciéndole señas a un taxi. En el piso, bajo sus pies, habían varias bolsas. Miró el reloj y suspiró. Bueno, no era malo hacer acciones positivas en el día.

Cruzó la calle y se acercó a la chica--¿Necesitas ayuda?—preguntó mirándola agacharse para tomar sus bolsas.

-Es que, se me fue el taxi y las bolsas son pesadas—decía observándolo. Y extrañamente, se le hizo demasiado familiar. Y él, por su parte, no pudo evitar separar levemente sus labios y parpadear un par de veces. Un minuto¿Acaso ella era?

-Eh, perdón, soy InuYasha—agregaba cargando algunas bolsas. La chica lo miró con aun poco de desconfianza, pero algo en sus pupilas le transmitió tranquilidad. Sonrió antes de contestar.

-Soy Kagome—dijo levantando algunas.

-Ahora, el taxi—dijo observando a la calle. Pasó las bolsas de la mano derecha, a la izquierda para llevarse esta a la boca y chiflar con fuerza y como si fiera una orden, un auto se detuvo un poco delante de ellos. La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida y lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Wow…--fue todo lo que dijo, siguiéndolo—Gracias—añadió cuando ya subía al auto.

-No hay de que—respondió viéndola cerrar la puerta, para que después, el auto arrancara, entrando en el tráfico. Sonrió para sus adentros, antes de salir corriendo, recordando que hacía ya cinco minutos que la tintineante campana de entrada, había sonado.

* * *

**12: 21 p.m. **

-Bueno, jóvenes, demos por terminara la clase—decía el profesor, pasando su mirada por sus alumnos, se detuvo en uno que yacía recostado sobre la banca, al parecer dormitando. Enrojeció de molestia, si más lo recordaba, no participó en esa actividad. ¡Si ni siquiera lo miró! Tomó un poco de aire, a lo que los demás compañero y amigos del joven intentaron despertarlo antes que el maestro, pero fue demasiado tarde--¡Sesshoumaru Taisho!—exclamó fuertemente, haciendo que el joven saltara en su asiento y mirara a su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede?—preguntó ya dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado. Ahora vendría un sermón acerca del por qué no se debe de dormir en clase. Observó al profesor, y como esa mirada era aumentada cien veces gracias a sus gafas de media luna.

-No debe de dormir en clase¿Acaso no ha descansado correctamente?—preguntaba guardando sus pertenencias dentro de su portafolio—Deberé hablar con su madre, acerca de su falta de sueño y por consecuente, su falta de atención—finalizó cargándolo. Y así, salió del salón, tosiendo un poco gracias a su resfriado.

-Demonios…--murmuró dejándose caer de frente contra su banca. Y así, empezaban sus problemas. Se preguntaba¿Sus hermanos tendrían las mismas complicaciones?

* * *

**1: 10 p.m. **

-Señorita Rin, haga el favor de pasar al frente para exponer su tema—pedía la profesora de Lectura y Redacción, mientras que la chica simplemente oraba en su mente--¿Algún problema?—preguntó al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de su alumna.

-No traigo mi tema, profesora—decía con la cabeza agachada. La maestra levantó una ceja, antes de quitarle el tapón a su pluma fuente y anotar unas cuantas cosas en su lista. Escuchó el murmullo de sus compañeros.

-Esto no ayudara a su calificación—decía sin quitar la vista de lo que escribía—Usted sabe perfectamente que la preparatoria es pesada y muy importante para su vida, pero la responsabilidad también—añadía clavando sus oscuros ojos sobre los cafés de la joven—Usted es una alumna excelente, su único problema, es el ser tan descuidada y…--añadía observando su rostro--¿Ha dormido bien?—preguntó inesperadamente, notando las ojeras que se notaban bajo sus ojos.

-No—respondió secamente.

-Tal vez allí esté el problema—dijo dejando todo a un lado—Pediré una cita con sus padres, para hablar el tema de su irresponsabilidad y su falta de sueño—dijo regresando su mirada a la lista.

-Sí, profesora—respondió resignada.

* * *

**2: 20 p.m. **

-La clase estuvo muy aburrida—comentaba uno de los jóvenes recogiendo sus cosas. Miró de reojo a su compañero por ese día, notando que se veía agotado--¿Te encuentras bien, InuYasha?—preguntó dejando todo a un lado. Se escuchó el ruido que provocó la regla metálica al caer contra el piso, y el joven de la larga cabellera azabache dio un brinco y, para asombro de su compañero, se puso en una extraña posición de defensa. Acercó su mano al hombro del chico, agitándolo un poco.

-¿Dijiste algo, Minato?—preguntó volteando a verlo.

-Nada olvídalo—respondió suspirando—Pero tú deberías de descansar, te vez fatal—añadió volviendo a sus cosas--¿Viste las noticias?—preguntaba ahora recordando uno de los temas principales—Varias asaltos, choques, secuestros y asesinatos fueron extrañamente truncados por Dios sabe—decía recordando y sin entrar en detalles—Según testigos visuales, se trataban de criaturas de la noche, de ojos brillantes—murmuraba con voz tenebrosa—Héroes de la noche, que buen nombre¿no crees?—preguntaba ahora, volviéndose hacia su compañero.

-Sí, aunque, hay mejores—dijo sin mirarlo, saliendo del salón en silencio.

* * *

**3: 49 p.m.**

-¿Ya está la comida, hermana?—preguntaba el niño jugando videojuegos frente al televisor. La chica le observó de reojo, antes de dejar los cubiertos sobre la mesa de manera. Fue a la cocina con paso lento, para servir un poco de la pasta. Ese día había sido interesante. De hecho, desde la noche se había vuelto extraño pero a la vez entretenido. Un ser desconocido llegó por la noche, y hoy en el día, conocía a un joven ciertamente muy amable, y como negarlo, muy atractivo. Parpadeó un par de veces, medio sacudiendo su cabeza, antes de regresar a lo que hacía.

-Kagome, no pienses en cosas raras…--pensaba terminando se servir--¡Ya está, Souta!—gritó llevando ambos platos a la mesa. Después de comer, iría a la biblioteca por un buen libro; su padre no estaba así que se daría toda esa libertad y lujos que no ha poseía desde que su madre, murió gracias a una extraña enfermedad. Y su padre, no hizo nada para intentar calmar la pena de su corazón, sino que por el contrario. Si seguía viviendo en esa casa, es por que ese hombre no sabe ni hervir agua.

* * *

**5: 13 p.m.**

-Me alegra que llegaras InuYasha—decía su nana viéndole dejar sus llaves sobre una mesita y subir por las escaleras arrastrando los pies--¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó como ya le era costumbre en esa familia. El chico ahogó un bostezo como respuesta y la anciana suspiro—Te llevaré la comida a la cama—dijo antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Izayoi dejo su libro a un lado y estiró el cuello para observar a la anciana irse hacia la cocina. Al menos, los tres ya habían llegado, y mañana ya tenía qué hacer. Miró junto al teléfono las citas de la Universidad y Preparatoria, y se sorprendió de no tener quejas de InuYasha. Así que, posiblemente, ha sido el que más ha soportado las ganas de dormir un poco. El aroma a carne asada penetró por sus fosas nasales, provocando una reacción instantánea en su estómago. No había comido, pues era casi una tradición para ella comer junto a sus hijos, pero desde hacía unos meses, ellos comían en sus cuartos y ella en la mesa. Pero sin importar eso, siempre esperaba a que ellos llegaran a la casa.

-¿Desea que le sirva, señora?—preguntaba Kaede saliendo con una bandeja.

-Yo me sirvo, gracias—dijo, para que así la anciana subiera a dejar la comida a los tres jóvenes que allí se encontraban. Aunque, posiblemente se hallarían durmiendo. Se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde algunos filetes aún calientes estaban servidos sobre una charola. Tomó uno con las pinzas plateadas, sirviéndose en uno de los platos, mientras que arriba se escuchaba una puerta cerrarse, dos pasos andar y luego el chirrido que producía otra al abrirse. Y entonces, el teléfono sonó.

* * *

**7: 18 p.m. **

-¿Y, cómo te fue?—preguntaba InuYasha acostado en la cama, mientras que sobre sus piernas estaba uno de sus libros. Él no era de los que leía mucho, pero cuando encontraba un título que le llamara la atención, con un autor maduro, un lenguaje apropiado y una trama interesante, simplemente, no se podía resistir. Normalmente los jóvenes se concentraban en comprar películas, CD´s, o videojuegos. Pero a él nunca le han llamado la atención esas cosas. Y gracias a ello, se ha ganado el hermoso apodo de "raro", que su amigo Miroku usa con mucha frecuencia. Aunque, a veces, siente que posee un doble sentido.

-_Logré sacarla, tal y como me dijiste—_decía feliz el joven—_Aunque creo que me he metido en otro lío—_añadía algo frustrado.

-¿El qué?—preguntaba ansioso por escuchar la idiotez que su amigo había cometido.

_-Le dije que estaba comprometido—_respondió en un desdichado suspiro.

Un silencio, antes de que se escuchara una voz sonar en el auricular--¡Tú, comprometido!—decía InuYasha entre risas-¡Es demasiado¿¡Se lo creyó!?—Preguntaba sin poder dejar de reír--¡Qué tonta!—

_-Ja Ja Ja—_decía Miroku sarcástico—_Era eso o que me volvería un sacerdote¿Me imaginas de reverendo_?—preguntaba el chico.

-Sí, un reverendo fracaso—respondió aun con la risa, aunque un poco más calmado.

-_Bueno, ya se va a acabar la pila y…necesito una compañera para que "esa" me deje por la paz—_decía.

-¿No que ya te habías librado?-

-_Sí, me ha dejado salir, pero se instaló en el edificio de en frente y pues, vigila todos mis movimientos—_respondió enojado.

-Si yo fuera tú, cerraría las ventanas—le recomendó serio.

-_Gracias—_contestó—_Nos veremos mañana—_finalizó colgando.

Dejó el celular sobre su buró, junto a la bandeja con la comida a medios y volvió a tomar su libro. En sí, debería de estar durmiendo, pero no podía, se sentía extraño. Tal vez, con todo lo que le ha pasado, ya comienza a acostumbrase. Una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios al recordar lo sucedido en el día. Había logrado dar dos pasos en uno. Ya sabía su nombre, y posiblemente la había sorprendido. Esa noche iría a verla nuevamente, pero con más cautela, pues no sabía de lo que su padre sería capaz.

Si ya le disparó con un revolver¿De qué no sería capaz? Oraría para que no fuera un soldado veterano o para empeorar, un ex francotirador. Pero, sea lo que sea, esa noche, la vería nuevamente, era una promesa...

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

_**¡Voilá! **_**Espero que les haya gustado. Perdón si les pareció un poco más corta que las pasadas, pero mi mano está empeorando. Está algo roja y creo que se ha hinchado un poco. Me despido momentáneamente, pues espero ver a algunos de ustedes en las continuaciones de mis otros fics. Ya, sin más cosas que decir o aclarar, dejo los agradecimientos a los que dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado: **

**-**

**Kagomekaoru….Izayoi-san….bela123….Carodina**

**MarEliBen….Sivis-ink….Silvemy89….Ahome23**

**Mi-x-LuBrE-x-Cala…RefinaM…setsuna17**

**-**

**-**

**_¡Gracias!_**

**-**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	5. Perdiendo en Control

**¡Perdón! Mil veces perdón. Me pase esta vez, fue demasiado tiempo pero es que, no sé, de repente se me fue por completo la inspiración y se me bloqueó la mente. ¡Pero ya volví! Y espero aunque sea tener la mitad de los reviews que este fic solía tener. Es una continuación algo larga, o eso creo yo, ya no recuerdo muy bien de cuantas hojas era mi mínimo para esta historia. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo un: Lo siento mucho y denle una nueva oportunidad al fic.**

**¡Disfruten la continuación!**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**HEROE**

**-**

**-**

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer: InuYasha y Cía no me pertenecen. Sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan a los lectores y a mí al escribirlas y sacar mis ideas a la luz. (Aunque ciertamente, quisiera robarme a cierto hanyou para uso personal ;3)**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Cáp. 05: ****Perdiendo el Control**

**-**

El aire golpeaba su pálido rostro, meciendo igualmente sus blanquecinos cabellos. Extrañamente, la ciudad se hallaba en calma; uno que otro accidente, pero sin heridos aparentes. Apretó el paso, saltando al edificio más cercano, deteniéndose en una de las antenas de televisión. Aquel viento frío sólo podía indicar que ese día llovería, y que si no se daba prisa, terminaría atrapado en medio de una tormenta. Saltó sin darle ningún tipo de importancia a la altura, cayendo con gracia en el techo de otro edificio, tomando camino hacia el templo donde habitaba esa chica, que le provocaba cosas que simplemente, desconocía.

**12: 05 a.m.**

Con pasos apresurados terminaba de acomodar los platos de la cena. Su padre ya se hallaba viendo el televisor, encerrado en su habitación. Souta en su cuarto, profundamente dormido, mientras que ella aún tenía que dar una revisada al refrigerador para ver las cosas que debía de comprar. Ahogando bostezos abrió la puerta y comenzó su chequeo. Al parecer no tendría tanta cosa que comprar, sólo lo más básico y lo que más se requería en esa casa. Entre suspiros se acercó a un cajón y sacó una libreta y una pluma; se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a escribir lo que faltaba. Miró hacia la alacena y anotó unas cuantas cosas más.

**1:25 a.m**

Llevaba prácticamente una hora desde que se había postrado en la rama de ese árbol y veía hacia la casa. Era tarde, bastante tarde y alguien aún se encontraba en la cocina. Se acomodó mejor y cruzó sus brazos mientras maldecía internamente. No se podía acercar mucho por temor a que ese hombre fuera el ser que se mantenía despierto y volviera a dispararle. De hecho la herida de la pierna le seguía dando punzadas. Después de haber esperado durante todo, al fin la dichosa luz se apagó y no pudo evitar mover sus orejas para alcanzar a escuchar cualquier sonido que le indicara alguna pista. El silencio reinó por un tiempo hasta que en el segundo piso se volvió a encender una luz, obligándolo a esconderse mejor entre las ramas y hojas del árbol. Con cuidado se fue asomando para ver de qué lado había sido y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que era ella. Se fue poniendo en pie, pero siendo extremadamente cuidadoso en sus movimientos. A la distancia podía escuchar las sirenas de los coches, o algunas vagas voces; tragó saliva sin despegar la mirada de la dichosa ventana hasta que la luz nuevamente desapareció. Tomó aire y con la agilidad de un felino descendió y se movió con gracia en la oscuridad hasta detenerse contra la pared unos segundos para escuchar todo de cerca.

-Debo de estar loco—murmuró separándose para ver la casa antes de que de un solo impulso subiera hasta el segundo piso, quedando arriba del cuarto de la chica. Esperó unos segundos para ver si había algún tipo de reacción. Cerró los ojos, aspirando un poco de aire. Con una velocidad increíble, descendió hasta quedar recargado contra la pared, al lado de la ventana y tragó saliva. Ya había sobrepasado todos los límites existentes, las reglas las había roto en el momento en el que se subió en el árbol. Si era descubierto, su futuro sería incierto. Pero definitivamente valía la pena. Cuando se encontraba cerca, sentía una paz que en su vida había sentido. Existía algo en esa chica que le provocaba tranquilidad y una inmensa alegría. Levantó su dorada mirada, enfocándose en la luna y sonrió. Esa noche era distinta e inolvidable.

**2:42 a.m.**

Saltaba de edificio en edificio. Todo parecía normal, cosa bastante anormal para los rumbos en los que siempre andaba. Su día había estado fatal y por lo que pudo entender, el de sus hermanos también. Se detuvo en la punta de una antena y miró al horizonte. Aún era temprano para volver, pero es que por primera vez en muchos años, no parecía haber ningún tipo de problema. Cerró los ojos y se recargó en los tubos metálicos, sosteniéndose levemente con las manos. Podía descansar un poco; de cualesquier gorma si algo llegaba a suceder, lo escucharía al instante y despertaría.

**3:18 a.m**

Nada nuevo en su aburrida vida nocturna. Se sostuvo con gracia de un barandal y se dedicó a ver la vista de la ciudad. El poco viento mecía sus oscuros cabellos, obligándola a mover sus orejas incansablemente para que no se enfriaran mucho. Se alejó del barandal para frotarse a sí misma con los brazos, buscando calentarse. Esa noche estaba haciendo demasiado frío para su gusto, aunque posiblemente de los tres sería la única que sufriría tales estragos. Su vestimenta era mucho más abierta que la de sus hermanos, que estaban casi cubiertos hasta el cuello. A lo lejos escuchó pasos apresurados y una agitada respiración y soltó un bufido. No tendría tiempo para descansar un poco y ver las estrellas. El deber llama…

**4:03 a.m.**

Sus ojos dorados se habían mantenido fijos en el horizonte. No pudo dormir, se había quedado estático escuchando cada pequeño movimiento que ocurría dentro de la habitación. Sintiendo que su tiempo se terminaba, se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo que se había impregnado en sus ropas. Dio una última mirada a la ventana y no pudo resistir la tentación de fijar su mirada dentro, aún sabiendo que las cortinas le impedirían la visión. No distinguía muy bien, pero pudo ver la figura de la joven en la que parecía ser una cama. Sonrió separándose de la ventana y girando para irse, cuando lo inesperado sucedió.

-¡¡Kagome!!—gritó alguien abriendo la puerta de golpe, haciendo gritar a la chica quien se enderezó temblando de miedo. Dio un brinco hacia atrás y subió al techo con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños mientras escuchaba todo lo que sucedía dentro--¡Mocosa estúpida!—exclamaba lanzando las cosas.

-¡Papá qué te pasa!—gritaba la chica notablemente asustada--¡Tomaste!—lo acusó al parecer esquivando algo.

-¡Cállate!—gritó él antes de escuchar sollozos de la joven. Dentro de él algo palpitaba, apretaba la mandíbula con tal fuerza que sus labios y encías estaban blancas. Sentía como sus afiladas uñas se clavaban en su palma. Comenzó a jadear y a temblar. A cada sollozo, grito, jadeo o cualquier sonido angustiosos que la joven soltara, provocaba un nuevo temblor involuntario en su cuerpo.

-¡¡Ayuda!!—gritó ella al fin. Sus ojos antaño dorados se abrieron, mostrando sus ojos totalmente enrojecidos, inyectados de sangre y sus pupilas se habían vuelto de un verde brillante. En su rostro habían aparecido marcas moradas y sus colmillos habían crecido aún más. Soltó un gruñido animal mientras que, en un rápido movimiento bajaba del techo para ponerse frente a la ventana y ver dentro. Aquel hombre estaba al parecer frente a ella, sosteniendo algo en la mano para golpearlo. El cuarto aún se encontraba oscuro, por lo tanto no podrían ver a la perfección lo que sucedía dentro. Apretó sus puños lanzándose dentro, rompiendo el cristal por completo e irse contra el hombre.

De todas las infracciones que había hecho esa noche, con esta acaba de ponerse la soga al cuello…

**4:10 a.m**

-Algo no está bien—decía Izayoi de pie frente a la ventana. Normalmente a esta hora ya habían vuelto todos, pero faltaba uno, su hijo InuYasha. Se llevó una mano al pecho, llena de preocupación. ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a ese muchacho?

**4:12 a.m.**

Una silueta se alzó frente a ella. El cuerpo de su padre se hallaba a pies de este ser, parecía noqueado, pues no mostraba ningún tipo de herida sangrante. Al menos no de preocupación, pues a pesar de la oscuridad, notaba los rasguños en el rostro y cuello. Se pegó más contra la pared, temblando de pies a cabeza. Aquel ser había venido al parecer en su auxilio, pero con lo recién visto, ya no sabía qué pensar. Lo vio moverse hacia ella y abrió sus ojos. Ya no eran del rojo sanguinario que brillaba mientras alejaba al hombre de ella, no, ahora era un brillante dorado que parecía alumbrar la habitación. Sus labios se separaron ante el asombro y pasó un poco de saliva por su garganta. Estaba anonadadamente maravillada…

-¿Quién eres?—preguntó la chica con voz algo aguda por los nervios. Él no respondió; se fue acercando a ella lentamente hasta queda a menos de treinta centímetros. Automáticamente la joven intentó retroceder más, pero lo único que lograba era topar con la pared—No, por favor, no me hagas daño—pedía entrecerrando los ojos y moviéndose para alejarse. Sintió como se acercaba más y quiso gritar, más no lo hizo, hubo algo dentro de ella que la obligó a detenerse al escuchar su voz.

-No te haré daño—fue todo lo que dijo, tendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera en pie. El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco. Conocía la voz; en algún lugar la había escuchado. Levantó la mirada para intentar enfocarlo más, pero no podía ver más allá de una figura borrosa y ese par de ojos dorados—Tranquila, Kagome…--añadió acercando más su mano hacia ella. Con eso fue suficiente para ella. Ya sin temblar tomó su mano y dejó que la ayudara a ponerse en pie.

-Gracias—agradeció sinceramente viéndolo. No pudo ver bien, pero sabía que él estaba sonriendo. Lo vio retroceder un poco hacia la ventana y entonces, todo pareció iluminarse ante ella. Los cabellos plateados del joven se mecieron levemente, su rostro fino y de piel blanca. El atuendo rojo que usaba brillaba con el astro lunar tras él y su rostro era mucho más apreciable. Una pequeña y respingada nariz, una boca bastante tentativa, sus ojos dorados que hipnotizan y… ¿¡Esas orejas!? Parpadeó confundida mientras ese par de pequeñas orejas se movían tímidas sobre la cabeza del chico. Bien, ahora sí lo había visto todo…

De hecho, eso fue todo lo que vio. Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándola sola con el cuerpo quieto de su padre. Sus ojos se abrieron al captarlo y rápidamente se asomó por la ventana, esperando ver algo de ese misterioso ser. Inevitablemente se mordió el labio inferior y su mirada reflejó ansiedad, preocupación y gratitud. Escuchó como el cuerpo inerte del hombre comenzaba a moverse y rápidamente se acercó a él. A pesar de todo, debía de ayudarle.

-¿Qué pasó?—preguntó el hombre al parecer ya más dentro de sus cabales.

-Te caíste al entrar al cuarto—mintió ella ayudándole a enderezarse—Te llevo a tu habitación…

-¿Qué le pasó a la ventana?—volvió a preguntar viendo que el cristal estaba hecho añicos en el piso y el viento se colaba, meciendo las cortinas.

-Traías algo en la mano y al caer lo lanzaste por los aires, posiblemente haya sido eso—seguía mintiendo mientras lo jalaba fuera de su habitación—En un momento termino de recoger, tú recuéstate—dijo saliendo del cuarto, no sin antes darle un vistazo a la ventana, donde la luna se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

**5:10 a.m.**

Abrió la ventana lentamente, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Al ver la cama caminó casi cayéndose del cansancio y se dejó ir, sintiendo el mullido colchón bajo su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose al instante, olvidándose por completo de la ventana abierta y de todo lo demás. Ahora sólo deseaba descansar y reponer las energías que perdió durante la noche. Cosa que era extraño, ya que no había hecho nada extravagante, excepto el pequeño accidente en la casa de Kagome. Y, lo de la transformación. Tenía que hablar con alguien acerca de esto, pero eso sí, cuando ya hubiera descansado lo suficiente.

**7:10 a.m.**

-¿Qué te pasó?—preguntaba Miroku mirándolo caminar en zigzag por el pasillo. Traía su mochila casi arrastrada en el piso y sus ojos no mostraban otra cosa que no fuera cansancio. Rápidamente se acercó a él para ayudarlo pues sentía que en cualquier momento caería rendido--¿Pasó algo durante la noche?—volvió a preguntar cuando el chico ya estaba en su lugar.

-De todo—respondió antes de dejar caer su cabeza contra la paleta y quedarse así. Miroku lo miró por unos segundos y se retiró, no por gusto, sino por que el profesor ya había entrado. En el receso hablaría con él e intentaría sacarle lo que sucedió. Por que era la primera vez que lo veía tan cansado.

**10: 20 a.m.**

Se encontraba sentado en una banca, con la cabeza a punto de irse hacia el frente puesto que el joven estaba ya más dormido que despierto. Un chico se acercó y se sentó a su lado, con sus ojos azules brillando de la preocupación. Acercó su mano hacia él, moviéndolo un poco por el hombro y obligándole a despertar.

-¿Qué?—preguntó mirándolo sumamente cansado.

-¿Qué pasó en la noche?—preguntó nuevamente el joven—Sucedió algo fuera de lugar, jamás te habías mostrado tan cansado…

-Pues, no sucedió nada demasiado extraño—respondió bostezando ampliamente. Miroku hizo una mueca.

-Sé que pasó algo—contestó con seguridad—Cuéntame--pidió. El joven castaño lo miró de reojo antes se asentir levemente con los ojos cansados.

-Rompí las reglas, estoy frito—fue todo lo que dijo tallándose los ojos.

-¿Cómo?—preguntó asustado--¿Qué sucedió?--.

-¿Qué no oíste?—gruñó hastiado—Rompí todas las reglas anoche—agregó suspirando resignado.

-¿Qué hiciste?—.

-Mi trabajo—murmuró—Pero demasiado bien y expuesto--.

-¿Podrías explicarte mejor?—le dijo molesto por dejarlo a medias.

-Fui a la casa de una joven—explicó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Una chica?—dijo en voz alta--¿Alguna razón específica?—preguntó acercándose para darle unos golpes con el codo en el estómago.

-No lo sé—respondió con sinceridad—Hay algo en ella que me inquieta y a la vez me atrae—dijo serenamente.

-Te gusta—dijo el joven como si nada—Te enamoraste de ella.

-¿Cómo dices?--.

-¿Hace cuánto la conoces?—preguntó el ojiazul.

-La he visto cuatro o cinco veces—explicó sin entender.

-Entonces fue amor a primera visto, amigo—contestó sonriendo ampliamente al ver como el chico parecía más que confundido. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y parpadeaba continuamente. Optó por cambiar el tema--¿Y qué más sucedió?--.

-Todo iba bien hasta que…--no siguió la frase, pues sintió nuevamente su sangre hervir de ira y Miroku lo notó. Pudo ver como sus cabellos parecían resplandecer levemente y lo zarandeó haciéndolo reaccionar—Su padre—añadió gruñendo.

-¿Qué hizo para ponerte así?—preguntó, pues con sólo ver la reacción podía intuir lo que sucedió.

-Intentó golpearla, o no sé si lo hizo y yo ya no pude más—respondió rápidamente—Perdí completamente el control, prácticamente quedé cegado por la ira y…--dejo la frase al aire al pensar en el peligro en el que había puesto a Kagome, a su familia y a sí mismo—Soy un idiota.

-Pero la protegiste—dijo Miroku tranquilizándolo—Era tu trabajo.

-Sí, pero no dejar que ella me mirara—dijo él molesto consigo mismo—Me vio por completo, cada pequeño detalle…--cayó al ver como el oyente abría los ojos anonadado--¡No mal pienses!—gritó dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Perdón, pero la forma en que lo dices—se disculpaba sobándose la zona dañada. Sonrió tontamente viendo como el enojo de su amigo iba en aumento—Bueno, ya, ya, sigue contando…--pidió nerviosamente.

-Deje que me viera—repitió frustrado—Ahora sabe qué soy--.

-¿Crees que diga algo?—preguntó preocupado.

-No lo sé…

**11: 15 a.m.**

-¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntaba Kagome dejando el desayuno al lado de la cama del hombre, quien se había quedado en cama hasta tarde pues todo le daba vueltas y tenía profundos dolores en todo el cuerpo.

-Mejor—respondió quedamente sin mirarla. La chica se alejó un poco para poder hablar.

-Iré a comprar la comida para hoy, ¿no necesitas nada?—preguntó mirándole.

-No--.

Ella sintió un poco antes de salir, cerrando la puerta en silencio. En cuanto se sintió completamente solo salió rápidamente de la cama y se arregló un poco para salir. Sabía que su hija mentía acerca de lo sucedido anoche. Algo no encajada con la versión que había escuchado. Se acercó al espejo para ponerse colonia y entonces notó algo que lo confundió aún más. Tenía marcas de manos en el cuello y en los lados se podía ver como si hubieran clavado las uñas con fuerza, aunque para dejar esas huellas debían de ser, no uñas, sino garras. Abrió los ojos complemente sorprendido y retrocedió. Acababa de encontrar la respuesta al acertijo. Apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos llamearon de ira.

¡Maldito engendro, había firmado su sentencia de muerte al haberse metido con Naraku Higurashi!

**3:15 p.m.**

-¡Ya llegué!—gritó el chico dejando su mochila en el perchero y yéndose hacia la sala. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, sintió como su madre se levantaba rápidamente y se acercaba a él, parecía muy preocupada y angustiada.

-¡InuYasha!—exclamó abrazándolo.

-¿Madre?—preguntó confundido--¿Qué sucede?—preguntaba separándola de él para mirarla mejor.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?—preguntó con los ojos aguados en lágrimas--¡Fuiste el último en volver y ahora…!—gritó a punto de desfallecer--¡Contesta!—ordenó pegándole en el pecho.

-Yo… ¿qué pasa?—decía completamente ido ante esto.

-¡Llamaron!—exclamó llorando--¡Naraku llamó, dice que se vengará de lo que hicieron en la noche!—explicaba sollozando.

-¿Cómo?—preguntó anonadado. Entonces, a quién atacó en la noche para proteger a Kagome, ¿era Naraku? O sea, era el padre de la chica. Sintió que se mareaba ante aquella devastadora noticia. Una cosa era arriesgarse para salvarla y esperar a que los "líderes" se enteraran e investigaran y otra que al hacer su trabajo atacara al principal.

-¡Qué hiciste!—exclamaba su madre fuera de sí.

-Nada, salve a su hija, él, la estaba golpeando y…--explicaba tartamudeando por los nervios.

-No debiste, hijo, no debiste—repetía abrazándolo—No con él…--agregó temblando. El ojidorado entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a dudar. ¿Por qué con él no? Podía ser el principal de la organización, pero no por eso lo hacía intocable ante ellos. Les habían impuesto la tarea de proteger a todo ser que se encontrara en peligro sin importar los agresores y ahí también entraban ellos.

-Kagome necesitaba ayuda—explicó seriamente—No iba a dejar que siguiera lastimándola, no más—añadía firmemente.

-Pero hijo…--decía Izayoi sorprendida.

-No me importan los riesgos, no dejaré que la vuelvan a lastimar—finalizó con seriedad y sus ojos resplandeciendo con un enigmático color dorado.

-

-

**Continuará…**


	6. Locuras, Verdades y Consecuencias

**¡Ya está! ¡Al fin! No saben cuanto me ha costado escribir esa continuación. Me tardé más de lo pensado, pero me hice bolas con las palabras y mi mente prácticamente colapsó.**** (Sobretodo después de saber que InuYasha termina la próxima semana ¬¬) Espero que les guste, y gracias por seguir siendo fieles a esta historia. ¡Disfruten el capítulo! **

* * *

**-**

**-**

**HEROE**

**-**

**-**

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (Flash Back, algún recuerdo etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer: InuYasha y Cía no me pertenecen. Sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan a los lectores y a mí al escribirlas y sacar mis ideas a la luz. (Aunque ciertamente, quisiera robarme a cierto hanyou para uso personal ;3)**_

**_-_**

**Cáp. ****06: Locuras, Verdades y Consecuencias **

Caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación. Desde que llegó de la Universidad no había logrado tranquilizarse; el simple hecho de que Naraku deseara vengarse de lo ocurrido en la noche le preocupaba bastante. Aunque si le dieran a escoger nuevamente, no dudaría en volver a entrar por esa ventana y golpear a ese hombre en la cara para que dejara en paz a su Kagome. Se detuvo en seco cuando el pensamiento surcó su mente. ¿Su Kagome? Demonios, esto no estaba bien. ¿Cómo podía pensar tal cosa? Apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza mientras se mordía su labio inferior. Sentía su corazón latiendo con violencia cuando volvió a mencionar la frase por su cabeza. Era cierto lo que había dicho Miroku. La quería a pesar de que a sabiendas era algo incorrecto. ¡Pero si debía de estar demente! Caminó hasta la cama, se sentó en el borde y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras se inclinaba un poco, recargándose con sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Se había enamorado de la hija del líder de la organización que controlaba su vida y la de sus hermanos. Esto era el colmo de los colmos. ¿Acaso su madre tenía razón y debió no meterse? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Jamás dejaría que alguien la lastimara, además, fue una maldita coincidencia que Naraku fuera el padre de esa criatura. Hizo una mueca mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza.

¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?

**6: 30 p.m.**

El timbre sonó provocando a toda la familia un escalofrío. En la planta alta, donde el joven muchacho aún nervioso se encontraba, el silenció reinó. Con la preocupación y el temo a flor de piel Izayoi se acercó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un alto hombre, vestido de traje y con una mirada tan seria y cruel que cualquiera diría que era una estatua. La mujer tragó saliva nerviosa, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Señora Izayoi Taisho?—preguntó el hombre con voz áspera.

-Sí, soy yo—respondió ella.

-Acompáñenos—añadió mientras rápidamente miraba dentro de la gran casa--¿Se encuentra su esposo?—preguntó ahora y ella asintió—Haga el favor de llamarle—ordenó mientras la mujer rápidamente se iba a la sala, donde su marido resguardaba de pie, igualmente temeroso—Mi jefe desea hablar con ustedes respecto al inaceptable comportamiento de uno de sus hijos—decía mientras los tres salían de la casa.

Un par de jóvenes bajaron silenciosamente las escaleras. Seshoumaru y Rin se miraron durante unos segundos antes de fijar su dorada mirada hacia la puerta. Algo estaba muy mal y sabían que esa conversación pondría en graves apuros a su hermano, que seguía encerrado en su cuarto atormentándose sobre los nuevos sentimientos que habían nacido en él.

**6: 48 p.m.**

Estaba recostado sobre la cama, mirando un punto indefinido del techo. Tenía una pequeña idea de lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante. Si Naraku no mandaba matarlo o por lo menos torturarlo, posiblemente le cambiaría de sector para mantenerlo al margen y bien alejado de su hija. Inconcientemente hizo una mueca y una sonrisa arrogante adornó su masculino rostro. ¿Alejarlo de ella? Tendría que encadenarlo a una pared y posiblemente drogarlo para que se quedara quieto y no terminara por arrancar el pedazo de cemento. Su sonrisa se amplió con tan sólo imaginar la cara de todos al verle desaparecido después de todos sus vanos intentos de retención. Él iría a donde ella se encontrase. Así de sencillo. Y era tan fácil de comprender que ni él mismo lo entendía; ese terrible sentimiento que dominaba su cuerpo cuando la distancia se acortaba, los alocados latidos de su corazón al estar frente a su ventana y verla dormir, su naciente deseo cuando se imagina a él mismo colándose entre sus cobijas y sentir por primera vez en su vida ese calor femenino rodearle al mismo tiempo que la excitación comienzan a formarse en su interior con cada centímetro de piel que sus manos acarician…

_¡Beep!_

Da tremendo brinco en la cama que por poco y se cae de esta. Asustado comienza a mirar a su alrededor hasta ver su celular vibrar y sonar sobre su buró. Toma un gran bocado de aire para luego soltarlo en un largo suspiro. De una u otra forma tenía que salir de esa ensoñación o jura por su madre que esa noche la hace realidad.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunta después de haber visto el número.

-_Pero qué manera de contestar—_decía el otro muchacho del otro lado—_Pareciera como si te hubiera interrumpido en algo--._

-Cállate y dime qué quieres—gruñó molesto.

-_Simplemente te hablo por que sigo algo preocupado por tu estado de salud_—dijo con seriedad—_Te veías fatal--._

-Ya me encuentro mejor, aunque no he descansado—admitió en un suspiro—Simplemente no puedo conciliar el sueño--.

_-¿Preocupado?—_preguntó tanteando el tema.

-Algo—dijo recostándose en el colchón—Temo lo que vayan a decidir acerca de lo de Kagome--.

_-Oh, lindo nombre_—murmuró con voz divertida, más guardó silencio cuando escuchó el leve gruñido por parte de su amigo--_¿Y si te prohíben volver a verla?—_preguntó.

-Pues, creo que me veré obligado a romper más reglas—respondió sonriendo.

-_Hmp, quien te oyera amigo_—le dijo el chico posiblemente con una sonrisa—_Pues entonces, cuentas con mi apoyo, ¿entendido?--._

-Sí, lo sé Miroku—respondía suspirando.

_-Eso era todo y, ¿suerte?—_murmuró.

-La necesitaré—finalizó colgando y dejando el celular en el mismo lugar. Se giró un poco y miró su reloj de muñeca. Era temprano y lo que menos quería era estar en su cada prácticamente comiéndose las uñas de los nervios. Si ib a morir, quería pasar sus últimas horas divirtiéndose y posiblemente conociendo al fin la mujer que le obligó a hacer tantas locuras. Se puso de pie de un brinco, se acomodó un poco la ropa y el cabello y salió a toda prisa, encontrándose a sus hermanos sentados en la sala, con unas tazas de café en la mesilla del centro. Las tres miradas se cruzaron.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?—preguntó Sesshoumaru con semblante serio.

-Saldré a dar una vuelta, esa ambiente me asfixia—decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y tomaba las llaves de su auto.

-InuYasha. ¿Qué acaso no te preocupa lo que suceda?—cuestionó Rin sin comprender las acciones de su hermano mayor.

-Sí, pero si sucede lo peor—decía haciendo énfasis en la última palabra—Quiero disfrutar mis últimas horas—añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás demente?—gruñó su hermano frunciendo el ceño—Además, en poco tiempo saldremos a--.

-Son más de cuatro horas que puedo aprovechar—interrumpió abriendo la puerta—Nos vemos en la noche—finalizó saliendo. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie con los puños apretados y con su mirada café lentamente aclarándose hasta brillar en un dorado intenso.

-InuYasha…--siseó dando unas zancadas hacia la puerta, seguido de su hermana. Abrió la puerta de un jalón sólo para ver a su hermano salir a toda velocidad por la reja abierta y perderse en la calle.

-Pues que se divierta, ¿no?—preguntó la joven, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de su hermano.

-Lo único que logrará será meternos en problemas a todos--.

**7: 30 p.m.**

Estaba estacionado a un par de calles del templo donde ella se encontraba. Tenía más o menos quince minutos revisando todo el terreno que bordeaba la casa y había obtenido la suficiente información como para ir a su encuentro. Naraku no había regresado, y ella estaba sola en la casa, ya que ni su hermano se hallaba cerca. Sonrió mientra bajaba del vehículo y activaba la alarma. Guardó las llaves en su bolsillo y se encaminó hacia la gran escalinata. Miró las aparentes interminables escaleras y miró a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio mortal. Nada. Sonrió nuevamente mientras tomaba impulso y subía de veinte en veinte hasta llegar arriba. Inhaló un par de veces antes de caminar hacia la puerta, más a unos metros se detuvo en seco y comenzó a analizar la situación.

¿Qué le diría?

_¡Hola! mi nombre es InuYasha Taisho, soy un ser nocturno que ha sido maldecido para proteger eternamente a los mortales que durante tantos años me despreciaron. Soy la criatura que entró a tu habitación y golpeó a tu padre. Por cierto, no es la primera vez que vengo a verte. De hecho casi siempre acudo aquí. ¿Sabes por qué? Sinceramente ni yo mismo lo sé. Un amigo me dijo que posiblemente esté enamorado de ti, ¿puedes creerlo? Pero como es la respuesta más congruente y por todo lo que siento posiblemente sea verdad. ¿Y qué piensas? ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta conmigo para conocernos mejo y tal vez terminando siendo algo más que amigos?_

Se golpeó la frente con su mano y negó efusivamente con al cabeza. Ni en un millón de años le diría eso. Comenzó a dar unas vueltas por el amplio templo mientras pensaba en la excusa perfecta para hablar con ella. Terminó sentado bajo el gran árbol, mirando las hojas moverse. Sabía que el tiempo corría pero ninguna idea era lo suficientemente buena como para convencerlo.

Desilusionado y molesto consigo mismo se puso de pie, sacudió el polvo de su pantalón y se encaminó por las escaleras, esta vez bajando escalón por escalón mientras su mente divagaba en lo idiota que era. Ya en la calle, se dirigía al auto, más una voz femenina lo dejó paralizado. Lentamente se giró y la vio bajar las escaleras con una bolsa en la mano. Usaba un pantalón café claro, una blusa de Menga ¾ blanca y unas sandalias. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos bajas coletas que le daban un aire muy infantil. Tragó saliva mientras aún la seguía con la mirada, cosa que la chica no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Disculpa?—preguntó ella deteniéndose frente a él. El pobre muchacho no pudo más que sonrojarse y carraspear un poco.

-Perdón—fue todo lo que dijo mientras caminaba hacia su auto, lo que no esperó, fue que ella lo llamara.

-Oye, ¿no eres tú quién me ayudó una tarde?—fue lo que dijo al recordar. Esos ojos eran imposibles de olvidar, y más ahora, que le recordaban tanto a ese Adonis que entró como un ángel a su cuarto para protegerla.

-Eh, sí—respondió mirándola. Inevitablemente sonrió y sin notarlo, sus ojos llamearon por unos segundos, mostrando el oro fundido que detrás de esa máscara se escondía. Y fue ahí cuando ella se quedó sin palabras. ¿Había sido su imaginación?

-Bueno, este, me tengo que ir—dijo comenzando a caminar.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?—preguntó esperanzado y ella lo miró.

-No quiero causar molestias--.

-No es ninguna molestia—decía mientras quitaba la alarma del auto—Además, ya es tarde como para que una mujer ande sola por la calle—agregó abriendo la puerta. Ella dudó en aceptar la oferta o no—Tranquila, no te haré nada—murmuró sonriendo cálidamente. Correspondió al gesto y entró; de hecho se sorprendió por haber accedido con tanta facilidad, pero había algo en él que le daba confianza. Lo miró hasta que subió a su lado y encendió el motor--¿A dónde…?—preguntó mirándola.

-Al centro—fue todo lo que dijo antes de sentir como se movían.

**8: 15 p.m.**

El auto yacía en el estacionamiento. La chica compraba tranquilamente y él, la vigilaba desde el techo de un edificio. Ya había oscurecido y por obvias razones no la iba a dejar sola. La siguió en todo su tramo hasta que ya se disponía volver a casa. Suspiró mientras miraba el reloj. Hasta ahí había llega, ¿esa había sido su interesante última noche? Bufó mientras saltaba hacia el estacionamiento y sacaba su vehículo. De todos modos la seguiría a una distancia prudente, no estaba de más ser precavido. Se detuvo cuando faltaba más o menos un kilómetro y estacionó el auto. Seguiría a pie. Iba de techo en techo, con la mirada fija en la femenina figura. Ya cuando faltaba una calle para llegar al templo, su sentido de alerta parpadeó casi obligándole a transformarse, más logró mantenerse lo mejor controlado posible. Sólo sus ojos sufrieron el cambio, brillando hermosamente.

Uno grupo de cuatro hombres levantaron la mirada al verla pasar. Estaban recargado contra una barda, los cuatro con una botella de alcohol en mano y posiblemente ya borrachos. Vio sus sonrisas y la sangre le hirvió en las venas. Siguió a Kagome con la mirada, cuidándola muy de cerca, más cuando uno de ellos le cortó el paso, su autocontrol pareció ceder.

-Hola preciosura, ¿dónde vas tan sola?—preguntaba con un tono algo agudo gracias a los altos volúmenes de alcohol que se encontraban en su organismo. La chica se detuvo en seco y retrocedió, más los otros tres la rodearon—Una muchacha tan linda no debería andar por la noche—añadía acercándose—Podría pasarle algo…

-Aléjese de mí—ordenó mientras llevaba su bolsa a su pecho en forma de defensa.

-Oh, pequeña, ven, sólo queremos divertirnos un rato—decía otro acercándose.

-No, váyanse—pedía sintiéndose rodeada y perdida. Sabía defenderse, pero no estaba segura si podría con cuatro a la vez. Tragó saliva mientras los veía acercarse. Una la sujetó por la muñeca y le tapó la boca cuando intentó soltar un grito. Y eso fue lo último que ese hombre pudo hacer. Un gran arañazo marcó toda su espalda hasta hacerlo caer al piso y perder la conciencia. Los otros tres sujetos retrocedieron asustados ante la sombra que de repente apareció y atacó a su amigo. Aquella alta figura se giró, mostrando unos ojos dorados llameantes en ira y no tuvieron otra opción, o no pensaron en otra, que tomar y llevarse casi arrastrando a su compañero, mientras corrían para escapar de él.

-Malditos—murmuró mientras lentamente la furia menguaba en él. Se giró hacia la chica que lo veía igual de asustada y sorprendida—Kagome—susurró temeroso.

-Tú…tú…--gemía con los ojos abiertos—InuYasha—agregó pasando saliva. Sus ojos chocolates se pasearon por su rostro, notando el increíble parecido con ese ser que entró en su habitación. Y cuando vio esos ojos, no le quedó más duda. Retrocedió un paso sin creérselo.

-No me temas—rogó acongojado. Ella se tranquilizó y lo miró.

-¿Tú fuiste el que golpeó a mi padre, cierto?—preguntó con seriedad. Él la miró y asintió temeroso. Ella mantuvo esa mirada seria, pero lentamente sus facciones se fueron ablandando. Bajó la bolsa de su pecho y relajó sus músculos. Una tierna sonrisa se formó en sus labios—Gracias—agregó mirándolo a lo que el joven dio un leve brinco de sorpresa y parpadeó sin creérselo.

-¿No estás enojada?—preguntó confundido.

-Un poco—admitió—Pero estoy más agradecida por haberme salvado—añadía acercándose.

-Yo, este, no hay de qué—respondió levemente sonrojado.

-¿Cómo fue qué…—preguntaba acercándose—llegaste en el momento exacto?—finalizó con su mirada chocolate fija en él. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del muchacho. Y ahí venía la prueba de fuego.

-Pues, de hecho, mmm…--intentaba explicar, pero los nervios lo traicionaban—Es mi sector—dijo rápidamente desviando la mirada.

-Oh—fue todo lo que dijo suspirando, algo desilusionada--¿Hay más como tú?—preguntó recordando algunos artículos en el periódico. El asintió quedamente.

-Mis hermanos—susurró recordando que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Ella sonrió—Tengo que irme, Kagome—dijo suspirando—Se me hace tarde, aunque, posiblemente vaya a tu casa en la noche—añadió haciendo una mueca burlesca.

-De acuerdo, esperaré—respondió—Nos veremos, entonces—agregó al verlo girarse hacia donde dejó estacionado su auto—Aunque, antes quisiera hacerte una pregunta—decía girándose, notando como él igualmente se detenía para verla--¿Qué eres?—lanzó. Él dudó a la hora de contestar, así que la joven especificó—Me refiero a las orejas, el cabello y…--cayó cuando frente a ella él tomó su otra forma--¡Eso!—chilló sorprendida. InuYasha sonrió enternecido y a la vez temeroso de que al saber su verdadero ser, huiría de él.

-Soy un medio demonio, Kagome—dijo cerrando los ojos. Esperó un grito, unos pasos y luego sentir como se echaba a correr, tal vez el alocado latido de su corazón. Pero, no, nada, estaba igual de tranquila. Abrió los ojos y la miró. Parpadeaba como si nada--¿No te asusta?—Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me parece algo increíble—explicaba sonriendo—Eres una criatura increíble, InuYasha—agregó acercándose hasta quedar frente a él y acariciarle la mejilla—No podría temerte con todo lo que has hecho por mí—finalizó con tierna mirada. Y con esas palabras, el cuerpo del joven se derritió.

-Gracias—dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, mostrando las imponentes y afiladas garras que poseía, más ella no mostrada ni el más mínimo grado de temor o asco. Y simplemente así se quedaron, embrujados el uno con el otro, atrapados en esa mirada en la cual se reflejaban. El tiempo pasaba, más ambos no lo notaba. ¿Acaso era ella quien se encargaría se cambiar la forma de ver la vida de ese ser?

**9: 50 p.m.**

-InuYasha, abre la puerta—ordenaba Sesshoumaru hastiado de que su testarudo hermano se negara a salir. Sus padres ya habían llegado y deseaban hablar con él, pero en cuando el joven regresó, subió a su habitación con la más grande y tonta sonrisa que hubiera visto en su vida y se encerró--¡Abre la maldita puerta!—gritó golpeando la inocente puerta.

Del otro lado, del joven hanyou se encontraba sobre su cama. No había comido casi nada en todo el día, más se sentía perfectamente y las ansias lo carcomían. ¿Qué era mejor? Saber la decisión acerca de su sector, o largarse, ignorar toda advertencia e ir a ver a la chica. Suspiró mientras se levantaba a abrir.

-¿Qué?—bufó encontrándose con la cara de molestia de su hermano mayor.

-Te esperan abajo—bruñó luchando internamente para no golpearlo por todo lo sucedido.

-En un momento voy—respondió suspirando, mientras salía y seguía a su hermano. Escucharía la sentencia y planearía un plan de escape del castigo previsto. Bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad, y caminó hacia la sala, donde todos le esperaban. Paseó su mirada sobre cada uno de ellos y sus ojos de severidad. Apretó los puños y se acercó a ellos, sentándose al lado de su hermana.

-¿Y, qué pasó?—preguntó mirando a sus padres.

-Deberías mostrar un poco más de gratitud—le regañaba su padre con severidad—No sabes por todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar tu madre y yo para sacarte de este lío—añadía notablemente molesto. EL joven hizo una mueca y guardó silencio.

-InuYasha, sólo dinos por qué lo hiciste—rogó su madre con mirada comprensiva.

-¿Por qué?—ladró mirando hacia otra dirección, odiando tener que revivir esa escena—Su padre, Naraku, la estaba golpeando—resumió frunciendo el ceño—Tuve que intervenir o la mataría--.

-Tú mejor que nadie conoces las reglas, está estrictamente prohibido relacionarse directamente con una persona o intervenir sin importar el dejar expuesta tu identidad—explicó el hombre—No importa las circunstancias—adelantó imaginando el siguiente comentario de su hijo.

-Pero…-se quejó a punto de levantarse para encararlo--¡La hubiera matado!—exclamó perdiendo la paciencia—Y si más lo recuerdo, lo principal es salvar la vida del ser, sin importar las consecuencias—murmuraba cambiando un poco lo que su padre explicó.

-¡No me levantes la voz!—gruñó su padre, más el joven no cedió.

-Díganme ya de una buena vez lo que dictaminaron y dejen de darle vueltas al asunto—se quejó sentándose de mala gana. Ambos adultos se miraron e Izayoi se animó a hablar.

-Se te ha prohibido acercarte al templo—decía con seriedad—Si rompes la regla, te cambiarán de sector—finalizaba.

-¿Sólo eso?—dijo sorprendido.

-No—murmuró su padre—Si violas la regla, te cambiarán claro está—explicaba con la mirada baja—Si sobrevives a lo que se te presente esa noche—agregó clavando su mirada en la de su hijo—Si te acercas al perímetro, abrirán fuego y obviamente tienen el permiso de matar—finalizó con severidad.

-Entiendo—susurró InuYasha pareciendo más calmado--¿Ya me puedo retirar?, se hace tarde—agregaba mirando a sus hermanos. Ambos padres asintieron y él fue el primero en salir de allí.

-¿Te ha quedado claro, verdad?—preguntó Sesshoumaru, alcanzándolo en la escalera.

-Sí—gruñó como respuesta—Sólo tengo que ser más cuidadoso, eso es todo—añadió entrando en su cuarto con una sonrisa. El joven hermano mayor se quedó quieto unos segundos, analizando las palabras…

-¿¡Qué!?—exclamó, más la puerta ya había sido cerrada, separándolos.

**10: 26 p.m.**

Ya estaba listo para salir en su ronda nocturna. Sonrió mientras que la transformación se completaba. Sus ojos dorados brillaron en la oscuridad a la vez que paso a paso se acercaba a la ventana ya abierta. Su sonrisa se amplió y sus blancos colmillos relucieron temerosamente sobre sus labios. Ya estaba decidido a romper las reglas, no era tan complicado llegar a ella. Sólo tenía que poner en práctica todo lo aprendido años atrás a la hora de esquivar balas o moverse tan sigiloso como un gato y veloz cuán chita. De un brinco se puso en el marco de la ventana y tomó una bocanada de aire. Iba a reunirse con ella, sea como sea. Además de que, se lo había prometido. Y él no es de las personas que rompe una promesa. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se lanzó a los brazos de la oscuridad, sin siquiera saber todo lo que esa noche tenía preparado para él.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Continuará….**

* * *

**¡Joder, mis manos! Fueron casi nueve hojas, y estoy orgullosa de ello. Ahora, pasemos a los agradecimientos de los dos pasados capítulos:**

**Bela123…Silvemy89…serenity-venus022…DaNy-vEgA…marcela**

**RefinaM…Nadja-chan…setsuna17…MarEliBen…kariko…Ahome23**

**Mi-x-LuBrE-x-Cala…rafael perez…ASTRID…Yoko Igurashi**

**-**

**¡Gracias!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


End file.
